A Changing Galaxy
by Leah-Jade87
Summary: AU. The first of a trilogy. This story is about when the Galaxy takes a different course. Anakin dies, and a new group of young Jedi must take their place to help make the galaxy a peaceful place. Chapters 13 and 14 are up. *Please* read and review!
1. Chapters 1 to 4

A Changing Galaxy

by Leah_Jade87

Summary: Major AU, starting at the end of Ep 1. The death of one person, and the life of another, will change the course of history for the entire galaxy. Warning: Major Ani-bashing ahead. I _do not _like The Brat, and as the story goes on, you will see that.

AN: Most of the first part of this storyline is taken out of the end of the TPM novel by Patricia C. Wrede, with some of my own stuff added in, but it is _not _an exact copy of it, I've just used the novel as a guide. But the story will progress, and you guys should like it. This is going to be a _long_ story; in fact it should turn into a series. I intend to show the entire story of how the Galaxy has changed.

Disclaimer: Look, if you don't know who owns Star Wars by now, then you don't know much at all. George Lucas owns it all except my changed plot line.  As if I'd try to challenge the greatness of George. As if anyone would! Oh, and anything you recognise from the novel by Patricia C. Wrede _is hers._

Chapter 1: Many Meetings

"Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." With these few words Qui-Gon introduced the soon-to-be knight to the boy whom he hoped would someday become a great Jedi Knight.

          "Pleased to meet you," the boy said politely. As he turned to shake hands, he looked straight at Obi-Wan for the first time. His eyes widened. "Wow! You're a Jedi, too?"

          The boy's enthusiasm was hard for Obi-Wan to resist. _But what is Qui-Gon thinking, to get a child mixed up in the middle of a mission? And what will he do with the boy once we get to Coruscant? Obi-Wan studied Anakin doubtfully. __I don't know about this. I just don't know._

"What are you going to do with the boy?" Obi-Wan asked his master a couple of hours later.

          "Anakin is very strong in the Force, Obi-Wan. I think he needs to be trained at the temple," Qui-Gon replied.

          "Trained? To become a Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked. "But he is too old, master. The council will never agree to his training. They don't even accept children more than _three years old. Anakin is nine. They will never accept him."_

          "Don't you see, Obi-Wan? He is so strong in the Force. If he is not trained... He _must be trained Obi-Wan. It is most important."_

          "Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said reluctantly.

The Naboo cruiser descended into the atmosphere of the city-planet of Coruscant. Given a choice, Obi-Wan preferred the open spaces of a planet like Tatooine. But Coruscant was the capital of the Galactic Republic, and the home of the Jedi Temple. _And we're lucky we made it back, he thought as Ric Olie landed the spaceship._

          Supreme Chancellor Valorum, current leader of the Republic Senate, was waiting for the Queen on the landing platform. With him was Senator Palpatine, the Naboo representative. The Chancellor was a thin, white-haired man with an air of nervous tension. In contrast, Palpatine stood calm and smiling in his blue Senatorial robes.

          Palpatine greeted Queen Amidala smoothly, and presented the Chancellor. "Welcome, Your Highness," Valorum said. "It is an honour to finally meet you in person. I must tell you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called a special session of the Senate to hear your position."

          "I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor," Amidala said, inclining her head gracefully.

          Courtesies over, Palpatine motioned Amidala and her guards and handmaidens toward an air taxi at the far end of the platform. The Queen motioned to Jar Jar and Anakin, and the two followed obediently. As they started off, Obi-Wan heard Palpatine say something about procedures. He shook his head ruefully. _She's barely arrived, and he's already talking politics. Well, I suppose that's why she came._

          As the air taxi pulled away, Qui-Gon turned to the Supreme Chancellor. "I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately, Your Honour," he said. "The situation has become . . . more complicated."

The Jedi Council chambers were located at the peak of the Jedi Temple, just below it's crowning spire. The glass walls of the circular room looked out over Coruscant in all directions, interrupted only by the great pillars that supported the spire above. Qui-Gon had been there often over the years, to report on his various missions. Now he and Obi-Wan stood once more before the Jedi Council - twelve Jedi from different planets and different species who guided the whole Jedi Order. This time, Qui-Gon's report to them was different. He touched only briefly on the events on Naboo and the Podrace, but he described the fight on the Tatooine dunes in great detail. Then he finished, "My only conclusion can be that it was a Sith Lord."

          There was an instant silence. The issue was debated much among the Council members. Many didn't believe the Sith could come back without their knowledge. Eventually they agreed that they would have to find out the attacker's identity, and that the Queen was the target.

          Yoda turned toward Qui-Gon. "With this Naboo Queen you must stay, Qui-Gon. Protect her."

          "We will do our best to find out the identity of your attacker," Mace added. "May the Force be with you."

          The other Jedi Councillors echoed him, plainly expecting Qui-Gon to leave. When he didn't, Yoda said in a dry tone, "Master Qui-Gon, more to say have you?"

          "I have encountered a vergence in the Force," he told them.

          "Located around a person?" Mace asked.

          Qui-Gon nodded. "A boy. His cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life-form. It is possible that he was conceived by the midi-chlorians."

          Mace sat back. "You refer to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the Force." He gave Qui-Gon a long, skeptical look. "You believe it's this... Boy?"

          "I don't presume -" Qui-Gon began.

          "But you do!" Yoda broke in. "Revealed, your opinion is."

          "I request the boy be tested," Qui-Gon said stiffly. Whatever they thought of his opinions, he had the right to request that much.

          The council members exchanged looks. Then Yoda said, "Trained as a Jedi you request for him?"

          "Finding him was the will of the Force," Qui-Gon replied firmly. "I have no doubt of that. There is too much happening here..."

          "Bring him before us, then," Mace said.

          "Tested, he will be," Yoda added in an ominous tone.

          Qui-Gon nodded. Bowing, he turned and left the Council chamber.

Chapter 2: The Battle

The setting sun washed the balcony outside the Jedi Council chambers with soft colour, and tinted the forest of buildings below to match. The view of Coruscant was unequaled. But, Obi-Wan noticed, Qui-Gon was not watching the view. His eyes kept straying toward the Council chambers, where Anakin Skywalker was being tested by the Jedi Council. Obi-Wan sighed.

          "The boy will not pass the Council's tests, Master, and you know it," he said. "He is far too old."

          "Anakin will become a Jedi," Qui-Gon said with renewed calm. "I promise you."

          Obi-Wan frowned. "Don't defy the Council, Master," he said, half-warning, half-pleading. "Not again."

          "I will do what I must."

          _Oh no, what is he thinking? "They will not go along with you this time," Obi-Wan warned._

          Qui-Gon just smiled. "You have much to learn, my young apprentice," he said quietly.

The tests were not going well for Anakin. He didn't even know how he was doing. Then the Masters started asking him questions. They seemed to _expect him to slip up, to say the wrong thing. All he could do was try to sound confident. "I am not afraid," he told them._

          After a long pause, Yoda said simply, "Then continue, we will."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan joined Anakin in the centre of the council chambers. Master Yoda raised his chin. "Correct you were, Qui-Gon," he said.

          "The boy's cells contain a very high concentration of midi-chlorians," Mace said.

          Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded. "The Force is strong in him."

          "He is too be trained, then," Qui-Gon said without a hint of doubt.

          "No," Mace replied. "He is too old. There is already too much anger in him.

          _I knew it, Obi-Wan thought. __And if the Council will not train Anakin, there is nothing more Master Qui-Gon can do._

          "I will train him then. I take Anakin as my Padawan learner," Qui-Gon told them.

          Stunned, Obi-Wan jerked his head to face Qui-Gon. _Is this what he had in mind all along?_

          "No!" Master Yoda said quickly and authoritatively. "You cannot. We will not allow it."

          "Now is not the time for this," Mace broke in. "The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor, and Queen Amidala has decided to return home. You must go and protect her."

          "Skywalker's fate will be decided later. He can stay with you for now," Master Yoda added. The three bowed and left.

The two Jedi stood on the landing platform, arguing. Then Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan to board the ship, and the younger Jedi headed up the landing ramp. Anakin told Qui-Gon he didn't want to be a problem, but the greying Jedi Master assured him he wouldn't be. The rest of the entourage boarded the ship.

The Queen had devised a plan to overthrow the Trade Federation. Now the Royal Starship rested in the Gungan swamp. Qui-Gon was by the Gungan lake, staring out into the murky waters. Obi-Wan slowly approached, saying uncertainly, "Jar Jar is on his way to the Gungan city, Master."

          Qui-Gon nodded absently. "Good."

          Obi-Wan hesitated. He had many things he wanted to say: That he had come to know Anakin better during the voyage, that he had begun to see the boy's potential, that he had been wrong to fear that Qui-Gon wanted to dismiss him. "I-I'm sorry for my behaviour, Master," he began. "It is not my place to disagree with you about the boy. And I know you wouldn't be involved in training a boy who is dangerous."

          For a long moment, Qui-Gon looked at him. Then he smiled. "You have been a good apprentice," he said warmly. "You are much wiser than I am, Obi-Wan. I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight."

          "If I do, it will be because of what you have taught me," Obi-Wan replied. The rift between them mended, they went back to join the group. Jar Jar was back, and it was time to go ask for the help of the Gungans.

After agreeing to help, the Gungans had gone off to stage their diversionary battle. The Naboo guards an fighter pilots, as well as the Queen, the Jedi, and Anakin, headed into the city via the secret passages. Near the main hanger, the group split up. The guards headed around the far side of the plaza, while the others slipped closer to the hanger door.

          "Once we get inside, Ani, you find a safe place to hide," Qui-Gon ordered the boy. "And stay there."

          "Sure," Anakin said a little too casually.

          Qui-Gon gave the boy a stern look. "And _stay there!"_

          Suddenly the group headed into the hanger. The guards shot at the battle droids, clearing the way. The Jedi deflected any blaster bolts aimed at the Queen. Soon they reached the middle of the hanger. 

          "Get to your ships!" Amidala commanded, and the pilots and their droids ran for their ships. _Anakin! Where's Anakin? She blasted another battle droid into fragments of bone-white metal. __I hope he found somewhere safe, the way Qui-Gon told him to._

Anakin had ducked behind a starship for cover, but soon a pilot claimed it, and he had to find somewhere else to hide. R2-D2 whistled at him from a nearby starfighter. This ship appeared unclaimed, so he ran over and climbed into the cockpit.

          Soon the firing lessened. Anakin peeked over the edge of the cockpit. The group was heading for the exit. "Hey!" He called. "Wait for me!"

          "No, Ani, you stay there," Qui-Gon said as Anakin started to climb out of the fighter. "Stay right where you are."

          "But I-"

          "Stay in that cockpit," Qui-Gon commanded, and turned back to join the troops.

          The hanger door opened. Standing in the doorway was a dark, hooded figure. The Queen's troops scattered. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stepped forward, tossing their cloaks aside. "We'll handle this," Qui-Gon said. 

          The menacing figure in the doorway also threw his cloak aside. Anakin gasped. The man's face was completely covered by a red-and-black tattoo, and instead of hair, short horns protruded from his head. As the Jedi lit their lightsabers, the newcomer pulled out one of his own. When he lit it, red bars of light appeared at both ends. _A two-sided lightsaber. Anakin stared. The tattooed man grinned fiercely and attacked the Jedi._

          Suddenly, six destroyer droids wheeled into the hanger, and started firing on the remaining group. "Oh, no!" Anakin said. "We have to do something, Artoo!"

          Artoo whistled, and the ship's systems came on. "Great idea!" Anakin said. "Let's see... " He began to push different buttons and pull levers. He wasn't sure which one controlled the lasers. He tried another, and this time the lasers fired, wiping out two destroyer droids.

          Anakin looked back over his shoulder. The Jedi were engaged in a fierce battle with the tattooed man, the Queen and her troops, now safe, ran quickly out a door on the far side.

           Suddenly the remaining droids began to fire on Anakin. _Shields! Where are the shields? Then the ship began to move. Artoo beeped. __Oh, no. What do I do now? The ship began climbing of it's own accord. On autopilot, the ship headed out of the hanger, and towards the Droid Control Ship._

Obi-Wan had never been in such a lightsaber battle before. _So this is a Sith Lord, he thought fleetingly as he dodged and leaped. It was taking every skill he knew just to stay alive. The Sith Lord seemed to cloud Obi-Wan's use of the Force, making it hard to sense his opponent's moves and counter them in time._

           Slowly, the Sith Lord forced Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan back. Out of the hanger and down a long hall they fought, then on into the Theed power generator plant. The Sith Lord leaped from one service catwalk to another, and the two Jedi followed. Qui-Gon was in the lead now, taking the brunt of the attacks. The narrow bridge gave them little room to manoeuvre. Obi-Wan tried to close in on their opponent, but the Sith Lord twisted and kicked him off the catwalk.

          The bridge just below was out of reach. Obi-Wan fell several levels before he landed on another ramp. He looked up, searching for the quickest way to get back to the fight. His Master and the Sith Lord had moved farther along the catwalk. As he watched, Qui-Gon knocked the Sith off the bridge.

          The Sith Lord landed heavily two levels down. Qui-Gon leaped after him, but the Sith picked himself up and backed through a small doorway. Obi-Wan ran forward as Qui-Gon darted after their opponent. As he reached the door, a series of laser walls went up all along the hallway on the other side - deadly force fields designed to keep unauthorized people and droids out of the area. Obi-Wan peered down the corridor. There were four laser walls between him and Qui-Gon, and five between Obi-Wan and the Sith Lord.

          Through the sheets of laser fire, Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon sit calmly sit and begin to meditate. He tried no to think about just how badly his Master might need that rest. After the fight on Tatooine, Qui-Gon had been nearly exhausted. Impatiently, Obi-Wan paced along the edge of the laser wall. It would go down again in a minute or two, and the fight would begin again. _The Sith Lord can't get much farther; there shouldn't be anything at the end of this hall except a melting pit. I'll be able to catch up as soon as the laser walls go down._

          Suddenly, a vision flashed before his eyes:

_The walls cycled down, and his Master went forward to attack the Sith Lord once more. After exchanging a few blows, the Sith Lordb knocked Qui-Gon under the chin, stunning the Master. Quickly, Sith drove his red blade through Qui-Gon's stomach. As the blade withdrew, the Master fell to the ground..._

_          No! Obi-Wan thought. He could not let that happen to his Master. With a new determination, he saw the lasers about to cycle down. He reached out to the Force, past the Sith's blocking, and gathered the Force to powerfully push the Sith Lord back. Caught by surprise, the Sith Lord stumbled. Before the laser walls could cycle on again, Obi-Wan again reached out, this time disabling the controls that managed the laser walls. Then he rushed forward to help his Master._

When the Sith Lord stumbled Qui-Gon wondered what had happened. Realizing that he really didn't have time for that, he pushed the advantage while he had it. 

          Soon, Obi-Wan came rushing up beside him. The apprentice went forward, somehow managing to disable one of the Sith Lord's blades. But this left Obi-Wan off-guard, and the Sith Lord used the time to kick the apprentice to the ground. With a powerful Force-enhanced leap, the Sith now came down on Obi-Wan's right arm, knocking the saber from his hand and rending the arm useless. The Sith Lord followed up with a Force push, sending Obi-Wan flying into the wall and knocking him unconscious.

          All this time the Jedi Master had watched motionlessly, now he sprang into action. The Sith's attack on Obi-Wan had taken its toll, and now the Sith was slow to react. The Sith Lord tried to escape, but he didn't have the energy left. While trying to evade Qui-Gon's stroke from the left, he dodged into the saber from the right. The Sith gave a start of surprise, then fell into the melting pit, never to be seen again.

          Being rid of the threat, the Master rushed to check on his apprentice. The Padawan was unconscious, and his arm hung uselessly at his side, but other than that he seemed to be all right. Lifting his apprentice into his arms, the Jedi Master went to see how everything else had gone.

Anakin was _not having a good day. The starfighter was almost to the Droid Control ship, and he __still couldn't get it off autopilot. If he wasn't careful, he was going to run into the Droid Control ship, and that was __not good._

          "Artoo, get us off autopilot," Anakin said. "It's gonna get us _both killed."_

          Soon there came an affirmative beep from the little droid - the ship was back on manual. But now the starship was flying into the main hold of the DCS, and the power was dwindling fast. 

          Suddenly a contingent of battle droids came up to the ship. _Uh-oh. We are so dead. Anakin thought._

          "Artoo," he whispered to the droid. "You'd better fix things. Fast." 

          The droid beeped as if to say [i]_I'm doing my best[/i]. It didn't look like they were going anywhere fast._

          _I have to do something, thought Anakin. __Wait! I know! The laser guns! He brought up the targeting computer and started randomly shooting droids. Two laser bolts shot down a corridor that lead to the core of the ship. Suddenly Anakin realized what he had just done. __Oops! We have to get out of here - fast!_

          "Get us out of here, Artoo," he told the droid. "This thing is about to blow."

          The little droid released a flurry of beeps. The next thing Anakin knew, he had power again and was flying out of the hanging, followed by an explosion. He gunned the engines trying to go faster.

          "Whoopee!" He shouted. "Now, this is Podracing!"

          Before Anakin could register anything more, the ship went into a spin. "Artoo, stop it!" The boy yelled. "You have to stop the ship from spin-"

          Anakin was cut off when a piece of shrapnel flew through his cockpit window. Artoo beeped worriedly. When the boy didn't answer, he beeped again, more insistently this time. Thinking the boy was unconscious; the droid sealed the breach, and flew the ship back towards Naboo.

The starship carrying Anakin Skywalker glided to a halt in the middle of the main hanger. Artoo turned the engines off and popped the canopy of the cockpit.

          Other pilots came rushing up to the starship to greet and congratulate the new hero of Naboo. The first one there, a female pilot, climbed up the side of the cockpit and looked in. When she saw what was in there, she gasped. A piece of shrapnel forty centimeters in diameter lay on the small boy's body, crushing him. He wasn't breathing, or even moving. Dreading what she would find, the pilot reached out and put her fingers against the boy's neck. There was no pulse. She let her hand drop, and slowly she climbed down to stand on the ground.

          The small crowd assembled immediately sobered at the look on her face. "What's wrong?" Another pilot asked.

          "The boy in the cockpit," the young woman said. "The one who saved us all... He's dead."

          A collective gasp went up around the group assembled and then everyone went silent. One man left to find a medic. The rest stood there in silence. The hero of Naboo had died saving them.

Obi-Wan Kenobi slowly came to consciousness. He was lying on a sleep couch in the middle of a sterile white room. Several tubes snaked around his body, and his Master sat beside the bed.

          "What happened?" he asked his Master. "Where am I?"

          "You were knocked unconscious, and your arm was dislocated. You're in the med ward of the Theed Palace on Naboo."

          "Oh," was all he could think to say. "Naboo… the Sith!" he suddenly exclaimed.

          "Is destroyed. He was put off balance with that Force push of yours. You shorted out one of the blades of his lightsaber, then he injured your arm and threw you against the wall."

          "Yes, I remember now," Obi-Wan was still slightly disoriented, but that was starting to wear off. "And the Queen? Did she capture the viceroy?"

          "Yes. The Naboo government are discussing now what they want to do him right now. The pilots took out the Droid Control Ship, and the Gungans got rid of the last of the battle droids."

          "Which pilot took out the DCS?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

          "I'm not sure," Qui-Gon replied. "Reports are still sketchy on that front. Apparently the pilot flew into the main hanger of the DCS and blew it up from the inside. But they haven't said who it was yet."

          "Strange. So, where has the boy been all this time?" Obi-Wan queried.

          "Anakin? I don't know. I've asked around, but know one seems to know where he's disappeared to."

          "Really? That's unusual. You'd think someone would have seen him around _somewhere_. Maybe he's in some corner pulling apart some gadget or other, to see how it works."

          "Maybe." The two resumed a companionable silence. Suddenly, an upset looking Queen rushed through the doorway.

          "Master Jinn," Amidala greeted him, "I've been looking all over for you. I – Padawan Kenobi," she said as if just noticing him. "What are you doing here?"

          "I got knocked out by the Sith," Obi-Wan explained. "What's wrong?"

          "Well I – it's about Anakin," she started, deciding to get to the point.

          "What _about_ Anakin?" Qui-Gon wanted to know.

          "Remember how you told him to stay in the cockpit of that star fighter?" At Qui-Gon's nod she continued. "Well, he did. But the star fighter didn't stay in the hanger. He went up to the Droid Control Ship, and he destroyed it. But as he was coming out –" her voice broke, and she waited a second before she went on. "As he was coming out a piece of shrapnel pierced his shields and crashed through into the cockpit. Artoo flew the ship back in. Anakin… was crushed to death."

          Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were in a state of shock. Obi-Wan hadn't exactly _liked_ the boy, but he didn't want him to _die_. Anakin was only nine years old. _It's always a tragedy for one so young to die._

          For his part, Qui-Gon was quite upset. Anakin had been his hope for the future. The boy had so much potential. The boy's personality had endeared Qui-Gon to him from the very start. And he had promised the boy's mother that he would take care of him…

          Upon finishing her explanation to the Jedi, the Queen had lost all control. She sank down into the one spare chair in the room, and let out the sobs she had been trying so hard to control. Anakin had been special to her, even if she hadn't wanted to admit it – she might have even loved him. Now she would never know what she had felt for the dusty boy from Tatooine.

          The death of that one small boy from the outer rim planet had affected them all. He was an acquaintance, a prospective apprentice, and a special friend. The galaxy would never be the same.

Chapter 3: Endings

It was a somber group that gathered around the small funeral pyre one week later. Obi-Wan stood in quiet contemplation, his Master stood deep in thought and sorrow. The Queen of Naboo situated herself by the head of the young boy who lay on the pyre. They had decided to give him a traditional Jedi burial since he would have been a Jedi if he hadn't died. A large crowd of people watched at a distance – they had come to pay their respects to the young hero of Naboo.

          A lone figure stood opposite the young Queen. No one approached here with words of condolence – they didn't know what to say. After her young son had died for them, the people of Naboo thought it was the least they could do to free Shmi Skywalker. The middle-aged woman would live out the rest of her days in a nice town house near the Royal Palace.

          Qui-Gon Jinn approached the grieving woman slowly. "I am deeply sorry that I didn't keep my promise. I told you Anakin would stay with me, that he would be safe. That wasn't the case."

          "Please do not blame yourself, Master Jinn. I'm sure you did everything you could to keep Anakin safe. I don't think you broke your promise. And Anakin died helping people. It's how he would have wanted to go. I knew I would probably never see him again when I let him go. But I had to let him see the galaxy. I couldn't make him stay on Tatooine forever."

          "Nevertheless, please accept my condolences, and know that I grieve as well. I grew quite fond of Anakin in the time that I knew him."

          "Thank you," Shmi said sincerely.

          Their attention was called back to the ceremony as the funeral pyre was lit. That night, all those gathered mourned the death of the young hero of Naboo.

(AN: That was the most disgusting bit of dribble I have _ever_ had to write. But it needed to be written, to link the pieces of the story together. I think I have already expressed my anti-Ani views – I don't like his character. I want you to know that all of those nice views on Anakin expressed by the characters in this story are _not_ shared by me.)

Chapter 4: New Beginnings

It was not long after the funeral of Anakin Skywalker and the celebrations on Naboo, but again Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, Master and Padawan, stood before the twelve members of the Jedi Council. Obi-Wan shifted nervously; they had been standing there for five minutes and none of the Council Members had said a word. Finally Yoda spoke. "A dangerous warrior, your opponent was. A Sith he was, no doubts we have about that. A difficult fight it was."

          "You showed great skill in fighting your opponent, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Council believes you are ready for the next step in your life as a Jedi. We wish for you to take the Trials."

          Shock blossomed on the young man's face, quickly covered up with the stoic mask of a Jedi. "Yes, Masters," he said finally.

          "We are glad you agree. You will take the trials in three days. I trust this will be enough time for you to prepare?"

          "Yes, Masters," the Padawan repeated. Those two words seemed to be all he was capable of right now. _The Council thinks I'm ready!_ he thought. _I'm going to be a Knight._

          "Go you may," Yoda told them. "The Force be with you."

          The two robed figures in the middle of the room bowed and exited the chambers. As the doors closed behind them, the usually emotionless Padawan allowed a smile to grace his features.

          "Master, the Council is letting me take the trials. I'm going to be a Knight," he said with satisfaction.

          "I'm very happy for you Obi-Wan. You have been a good apprentice, and you will make a fine Jedi Knight." The Master gave his Padawan a proud smile of his own.

          "Thank you, Master," the Padawan replied.

          "Now, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, "You should use the time the Council gave you, and prepare for your trials."

          "You're right," Obi-Wan said. "I have to be ready. I only have three days!"

          "You'll be fine, Padawan."

*~*~*~*~*

The day of the trials arrived, and Obi-Wan was tested by the Masters of the Council in duelling, telekinesis, hand-to-hand combat, and various other skills. The day finished with a four-hour meditation in the circular room on the level below the council chambers. The room was completely bare, with no furnishings at all; one large, floor-to-ceiling window; and plain brown walls and cream-coloured tiles. Obi-Wan knelt in the middle of the floor, in deep meditation.

          The sound of a stick thumping across the floor made him raise his head. Master Yoda slowly approached and knelt in front of the young man. He took a moment before saying, "Confer upon you the level of Jedi Knight the Council does. Congratulations, young Kenobi."

          The newly-named Knight looked up at the small troll and smiled. "Thank you, Master Yoda."

          "Go, you may. Celebrations to attend, you have, no doubt. Go!" The Master commanded. The Knight wasted no time. He got to his feet and left the room, before Yoda could change his mind. It occurred to him that he was being silly, thinking that Yoda would change his mind, but he was too excited to care.

~*~*~*~*~

Qui-Gon was pleased to hear that Obi-Wan had passed the trials. After listening patiently to the Knight's explanation of all that had happened, the Jedi Master suggested gently, "Why don't you go and tell your friends? I'm sure they'd love to hear all about it and celebrate with you."

          "Good idea. I'll see you later, Master," the familiar title slipped easily from his lips.

          "Have a good time. And Obi-Wan?" The man turned around. "It's just Qui-Gon now. You're not a Padawan anymore, remember?"

          "Oh… sure – Qui-Gon," with a sly smile, Obi-Wan departed.

*~*~*~*~*

When Obi-Wan told them all what had happened, his friends insisted that they all go down to their favourite less-than-wholesome eating establishment and club. After all, Garen and Reeft had both passed their own trials very recently, and Bant was now a fully-fledged Jedi Healer. They deserved a celebration, and now they had the authority to go out without asking first.

          As usual, the _Nerf Man_ bar and bistro was completely packed. One of the more popular, though not very law-abiding, establishments in the Senate District, it was a favourite of many young Jedi at the Temple. The group of friends saw a crowded table in the far corner where some familiar-looking young Jedi were sitting, but today they preferred to sit by themselves.

          Settling in a large booth across from the bar, the four relaxed and ordered a drink. Bant was the first to break the silence. "So, Obi," she started, as the serving droid gave them their drinks. "Have you decided whether you're going to take an apprentice?"

          "You think I want to take an apprentice straight away?" he asked her incredulously. "I only just passed the trials. I just got my freedom. I want to enjoy it for a while first. Taking a Padawan is a huge responsibility. Besides, I don't think I'd make a very good Master," he quickly sobered.

          "Are you kidding?" Bant asked. "You're not that bad with kids, and you have plenty of experience."

          "What experience?" he asked suspiciously.

          "With your own Master, of course. You've seen _him_ doing the duties of a Master – in fact, you've experienced it. And I for one think you'd make a great Master. You've got so many skills to pass on. You might want to lose that braid first though," she said, referring to the long piece of hair hanging down behind his left ear.

          "The braid!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "I forgot to tell you. My knighthood ceremony is tomorrow morning in the Council Meditation Room. You're all invited."

          "Then we'll definitely be there," Bant assured him.

          "Great," Obi replied.

          "So," Bant started again. "About this Padawan thing…"

          "Alright!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "I'll think about it. But I'm definitely not taking one straight away."

          "No one said you had to." Bant replied with satisfaction. "Enjoy your free time while you can. You may not have it for long."

~*~*~*~*~

As the long braid fell to the floor, the small group assembled broke out into applause. All Obi-Wan's friends were there; as well as his former Master; various acquaintances of his former Master and himself; and Masters Yoda and Windu, representing the Council. The crowd stayed for a while, eating and drinking to celebrate Obi-Wan's ascension from Padawan to Knight. After about an hour, the group began to disperse, until only Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon remained.

          "So, Obi-Wan," the Jedi Master asked him, "Do you intend to take an apprentice?"

          "You know, I'm starting to get the feeling of déjà vu," Obi-Wan said wryly. "It's really getting annoying."

          "I'm not the first one to ask that question, I take it?" Qui-Gon replied.

          "No. it was the first thing Bant wanted to know last night when I told her I passed the trials, and then Yoda inquired about the same thing this morning. I'm starting to think that everyone just _expects_ you to take an apprentice the instant you become a Knight."

          "Well," Qui-Gon began, "Many people believe that once we have finished our own training we should use the skills and knowledge that have been passed on to us to help another on their quest to become a Jedi."

          "And it's not that I have a problem with that. I mean, I suppose I do plan to take on a Padawan _eventually_. It's just that I don't think I'm _ready_ yet. I want go out and do missions for a while, get out on my own, enjoy the extra freedom."

          "I can understand that. I felt the same. In fact, a lot of young Knights spend their first few years Knighted away from the Temple most of the time. Master Yoda, Bant, and I just want you to know your options, and be able to pass on all that you've learned to someone else."

          "I will. I just need some time to work things out for myself first."

*~*~*~*~*

Masters Yoda and Qui-Gon sat at a table in the Temple cafeteria, away from the noise of the rest of the eaters. Finally Yoda decided to just say what he wanted to, and get it over with. "Free you now are, Qui-Gon," he stated. "Take another Padawan, will you?"

          "No, Master Yoda. I did intend to take Anakin when Obi-Wan passed his trials. I _told_ you Obi-Wan was ready. But now that Anakin is… gone, I really don't _want_ another Padawan. Besides, I'm getting too old to chase a Padawan around."

          "Humph!" Yoda grumbled. "Stopped me, has that? And what of Lea Willan? Had your eye on her, you did."

          "No, Master Yoda, that excuse hasn't stopped you before. Lea is still a good initiate, and someday will make a great Jedi Knight. But the time when I wanted to take her as Padawan is gone. Anakin's death changed everything. I wish her all the best, but I'm sure she can find another Master. In fact, I'm sure there are _plenty_ of other Masters that would love to take her. She is one of the best initiates in the Temple. I'm actually surprised someone hasn't asked her already. She is almost thirteen, correct?"

          "In three months, thirteen she will be." After saying this, the green troll was oddly quiet.

          "Yoda?" Qui-Gon questioned suspiciously. "What have you done?"

          "Done nothing, have I," the troll said softly. "Simply told other Masters that this Padawan was wanted by another, I did."

          "What? You discouraged other Masters from taking Padawan Willan just so you could make sure I took her?" The greying Jedi Master sighed. "Master Yoda, I'm used to you meddling in my life, and I know that I really can't do anything to stop you. But this is a _child_ we're talking about. You can't just go meddling in her life. You could ruin her chances of becoming a Knight! And she's so strong in the Force."

          "Still take her, _you_ could. No Padawan do you have."

          "And I don't _want_ one, not now, not _again_."

          "About Obi-Wan the same thing you said. Not enjoy training him, you did?"

          "Of course I don't regret training Obi-Wan. It was good for both of us. But this is different. I'm too old for this now."

          "Making excuses again, you are. Different, this is? How? A master young Willan needs. A Padawan, you need, to get over your grief, and to take up your time. You belong together. Same thing I said about Kenobi. Wrong was I?"

          "No, Master Yoda. But you can't _make_ me take on a Padawan. I need some time before I decide."

          "Two days you have. A duel she has then. See her skills again, you will. Like Anakin she was. Strong in the Force, too old, but still you convinced us to train her. You insisted that when she was old enough to become a Padawan, Obi-Wan would be a Knight, and you would take her. Said this until recently, you have. Be so quick to change your mind, you should not."

~*~*~*~*~

The day of Lea Willan's sparring match arrived much too quickly for Qui-Gon. He still didn't know whether to take her as Padawan or not. He hadn't lied when he told Yoda that he was too old to take on a Padawan, and that the incident with Anakin had changed his mind. But Yoda was right about one thing – he couldn't just go making excuses like that. And besides, there was something about that girl…

          He so lost in thought that he wasn't watching where he was going as he strolled down the Temple corridor on his way to the competition sparring room. Before he knew what he was doing, he ran straight into his former apprentice. Obi-Wan stumbled before regaining his footing. He sent a confused look in the Jedi Master's direction.

          "Qui-Gon?" the ginger-haired Jedi asked.

          "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I was lost in thought. I wasn't paying attention. I'm quite preoccupied today."

          "Preoccupied, huh? This wouldn't be to do with Lea Willan's sparring match today, would it?"

          "You know about it?" Qui-Gon inquired.

          "Know about?" Obi-Wan laughed. "_Everybody_ knows about the match. Lea Willan is one of the most promising initiates in the Temple. Every potential Master in the Temple, and a whole lot of others besides, is going to be there. So, am I right?"

          Qui-Gon sighed. "Yes, it is to do with Lea's fight. Yoda's been dissuading all those 'potential Masters' you're talking about from taking her as a Padawan. He seems to think I _need_ to take her as my apprentice, and he's given me till today to decide. I don't know anymore. Not after what happened to Anakin. I have a decision to make."

          Obi-Wan just started laughing. He thought it was hilarious – everyone was bugging him about taking an apprentice and making a decision, and here was his former Master: trying to make a decision about the same thing and being annoyed about it by _his_ former Master. 

          Qui-Gon just looked at the ginger-haired Jedi as he had just grown two extra arms. He couldn't believe how the young Knight could find this funny. "Do you mind explaining to me the hilarity of this situation?"

          "Not at all, Qui-Gon. It's just so ironic – I've just graduated from being _your_ Padawan, you've had so much experience – and here you are in the same situation as me!" The young Knight just continued to cackle like a madman.

          "Obi-Wan, if you would stop laughing so much, I would like for you to come with me to the match."

          The Knight finally stopped laughing. "Sure. After all, according to my friends and several Masters, I'm _supposed_ to be looking for a Padawan as well."

*~*~*~*~*

Initiate Lea Willan skilfully defeated yet another opponent, sending the other's lightsaber flying across the room. People in the stands applauded loudly – that was the third opponent she had defeated in a row, without so much as a two-minute break. Beside, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan shouted to be heard over the loud applause. "You know," he said. "If you decide you don't want Lea Willan as your apprentice, then I might just take her myself. She has a lot of skill. I think you're missing out if you don't take her on. You could pass on a lot to her, make that skill with the saber perfect."

          "You know, you've just helped convince me that I _have_ to take Lea. She will be a good apprentice. And I need to get over what happened to Anakin. She deserves for me to keep my promise. I told her years ago that I would take as a Padawan when she was ready. I think now is that time."

          "Well, it looks like she's finished for today. You should go talk to her." Indeed, the initiate was now heading for the change rooms off to the side. He went to wait for her outside the rooms.

          When Initiate Willan emerged five minutes later, he was waiting for her. "Lea," he started, "I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment?" The young girl nodded. "I just saw you fighting out there. You did very well. And I want to ask you if perhaps you would be my apprentice?"

          The girl's eyes widened for a moment in shock. In seconds she recovered, but her excitement still showed in her voice. "For real? You want me as your apprentice?"

          "Of course. You're very skilled in saber play, your ability in telekinesis has far surpassed what is expected of someone your age, and your other physical and mental capabilities are more than most Masters would expect from a Padawan. There are many Masters out there that wouldn't hesitate to take you on, and I would be honoured if you would be my apprentice."

          "I don't know what to say!" Lea said, startled. "I mean, I accept. I would be honoured to be your apprentice."

          A smile broke out on the Jedi Master's face, and he turned it on his new apprentice. "Good. Let us go and inform the Council."


	2. Chapters 5 to 8

Chapter 5: Beginning an Apprenticeship

Qui-Gon stood with his new apprentice outside the quarters he had once shared with Obi-Wan. The old sign, reading 'Jinn/Kenobi', had been removed earlier that day and replaced with the new one, which proudly stated 'Jinn/Willan'. Obi-Wan's things had been moved to new quarters, but he wouldn't be moving in just yet, as he was set to go on a mission straight away. Now his young apprentice was standing beside him, waiting to enter the place that would be her home, when they weren't on missions, for at least the next ten years.

          Raising his hand, Qui-Gon palmed the door controls, and the door slid smoothly open. When Lea saw what was inside, she promptly gasped. The common room of this apartment was bigger than the entire quarters where she used to live. This was hardly surprising; as an initiate she was crammed into as small a space as possible, sharing a floor with all the others her age. But she hadn't known the Master and Padawan quarters were _this_ big.

          Beside her, Qui-Gon laughed quietly. "They are a deal bigger than your old quarters, aren't they? You'll get used to it. Now, are you going to go in and take a look around, or are we going to stand out here all day?"

          "Oh, yeah. I guess I didn't realise I was just standing out here staring." Lea walked through the door, trying to take in everything at once. Apart from the huge living space, there were two bedrooms, each with its own small refresher, a balcony, and…

          "A kitchen!" Lea exclaimed. "Wow! You mean we can actually cook our own meals?"

          "Well, we could," the Jedi Master replied slowly. "But it might not be such a good idea. I haven't cooked in… well, years."

          "But _I_ know how to cook. My mother taught me on visits home. And I practice on the days when it's my turn to help in the cafeteria."

          "Then I suppose there's no harm in giving it a try. Why don't you go into your room and unpack your things?"

          "Okay," the young apprentice replied.

          "Cooking?" Qui-Gon muttered to himself as the girl went into her room. "What have you gotten yourself into _now_, Jinn?"

*~*~*~*~*

Master and Apprentice walked into the middle of one of the large training rooms located in the upper levels of the Temple. Qui-Gon watched his apprentice's reaction for a time, then spoke up. "Today I'd like to do a little work with remotes, just to see where you're up to."

          "Sure," Lea replied. Shrugging off her robe, she took up her lightsaber and got into a ready stance.

          "We'll try it blindfolded, so you'll have to use the Force to locate the remotes. I'm not going to tell you how many remotes you're starting off with, and I'll keep adding them as you go. Remember – feel, don't think. Concentrate on using the Force."

          "Yes, master." The word was still unfamiliar on her lips. She ignited her saber, and the purple blade shot out. Making sure the blindfold was tight and comfortable; she nodded to her Master that she was ready to begin.

          Six remotes shot out straight away. Lea took a moment to concentrate on their positions, and then neatly blocked the first shot. She continued in this way for five minutes, missing and getting shot only twice. At this, Qui-Gon activated three more remotes, and sent them flying in her direction. These remotes were twice as fast as the last ones, and more random in the shots they made, and so presented more of a challenge. These didn't seem to be much more difficult to Lea at first, but after about half an hour, she began to tire and more of the shots got through. Finally Qui-Gon had seen enough. He called the remotes back, and told Lea to take off her blindfold.

          Lea looked around. Of the nine remotes that had been sent in her direction, only five remained. She had taken out three of the original remotes, and one of the harder ones. "That was good," Qui-Gon praised. "But you should try and take them out using simpler strokes, or you'll get tried very easily. That's enough for today. Go and change, then we'll head back to the apartment."

          "Yes, Master." Lea hoped she'd pleased her new Master. She had done her personal best out there, never before had she lasted so long against so many remotes. Pleased with herself, she went off to get changed. Soon she met up with her Master, and they headed back to their apartment. Lea had surprised _both_ of them today. _Yoda was right,_ Qui-Gon mused. _She is very strong in the Force. I can't wait to see what else she can do._

Chapter 6: Gone Away

Obi-Wan sat in a seat near the back of the passenger ship en route to the Corellian sector. The council had sent him on a diplomatic mission to negotiate a peace treaty between several of the smaller planets of the sector. It was a petty disagreement of the sort quite usual for this type of sector – none of the planets could see eye to eye on the issues of trade, tourism, or territory rights. He expected this to be rather boring.

          Obi-Wan sighed. He had hoped that the Council would trust him with something of more importance for his first mission as a Knight. If he couldn't have an interesting mission, he would rather stay at the Temple and catch up with his friends, whom he had hardly even seen these past five years. It didn't matter how many times his Master had used to tell him that all missions, big and small, were important, this wasn't what he'd had in mind of the type of missions he'd be going on once he was a Knight. It was understandable that as an apprentice he'd been sent with his Master on so many diplomatic missions for training, and because they weren't so dangerous. But now? Obi-Wan didn't know what to think.

          He was ripped from his reverie as the captain's voice came over the intercom, informing them that they were about to land on the planet Marin Minor. Realising this was his stop, Obi-Wan got up and headed towards the hatch. Only two other people headed in the same direction. _Obviously not a very popular planet,_ Obi-Wan thought to himself.

          Exiting the craft, he looked around the spaceport for a transport. Spotting the main road, he went over and hailed an air taxi. Obi-Wan hopped in and asked the pilot to take him to the governor's residence on the other side of the city, and the pilot sped off.

~*~*~*~*~

Twenty minutes later Obi-Wan arrived at the sprawling governor's residence. The huge and showy mansion stood at the top of a small hill, overlooking the large block of land set aside for the governor. Stepping out of the taxi, he turned and thanked the pilot, then started up the long walkway to the main entry.

          Entering the large residence, the Jedi Knight was somewhat surprised to be greeted genuinely and enthusiastically by a tall man in flowing royal blue robes. From the information that the council had given him, he knew exactly who this man was: the governor. _Looks can be deceiving, as the old saying goes,_ he thought to himself. Gathering his wits, Obi-Wan bowed low to the man. "Governor Sarran, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight."

          "Yes, so they tell me. It is so good of you to get here so soon. We are at the end of line as far as this disagreement goes. It is about to turn into all-out war. Without your mediation… there would be no more peace."

          "I certainly hope I can help you negotiate a treaty that is agreeable for all involved."

          "As do I," the governor replied. "Please, I am sure your journey has been long and tiring. Come and enjoy our hospitality, and we will start the talks this afternoon."

          "Of course," Obi-Wan replied. _Well,_ he thought to himself, _it's certainly been a day for surprises. I come in expecting an arrogant, showy, disagreeable politician, and I find a genuine, humble, friendly leader. What other surprises will they spring on me?_ Perhaps these talks wouldn't be so bad after all.

*~*~*~*~*

The peace talks ran smoothly from the very start. _Now that's unusual,_ Obi-Wan thought. Usually these political types lived for arguing. But it seemed that all this group needed was for someone to come up with a plausible arrangement. Obi-Wan negotiated a fair treaty, and all the leaders were quick to sign it. A banquet was organised for that night to celebrate.

          _Now if that wasn't the easiest mission ever._ Obi-Wan was quite proud of himself. His first mission as a Knight, and he'd sorted it out on the very first day. His transport was scheduled to leave forty minutes after the banquet finished. That gave him just enough time to gather his things and give his farewell to the governor and the other leaders assembled. _If only all missions were this easy._

Chapter 7: Prank

"Hi guys!" Lea said, sitting down across from her friends in the cafeteria. As usual, Ameisha and Daala sat together on the other side, having arrived at the same time. It was no surprise. They always managed to make sure that they were in the same classes, no matter what the Masters tried to do. 

"Hi Lea," Ameisha replied. "So, what's it like being a _Padawan_? We heard that Master Jinn accepted you. How come you didn't come tell us?"

"Well," Lea began as her best friend Emirina, Emi for short, sat down beside her. "It's great being a Padawan, but very tiring. I'm sorry I didn't come tell you about it myself, but I was so busy. When Master Jinn accepted me, I had to go see the Council, then move into my new apartment with my master, and then Master Jinn wanted me to have a training session with him."

"Sounds exciting," Emi said. "So, is he nice?"

"My master?" Lea enquired. "He's great. He's so kind about everything, and I've never seen anyone use a lightsaber so well!"

          "Wow!" Daala said joining in the conversation. "I can't wait till we get accepted as Padawans. And you'll get to go on missions!"

          "Yeah," Lea responded. "But it also means I won't get to see you guys so much. I mean, I've only been a Padawan a few days, and already I've hardly seen you all."

          "Hey, we all knew this was going to happen someday," Emi replied. "This is great for you! We should be celebrating. Got any ideas?"

          "Well…" Ameisha started. "How about we play a prank on one of the Masters? Just like old times."

          "That's not a bad idea," Lea stated. "Hey, I know! Master Windu is supposed to be taking our Jedi Order History class next up. He never checks his seat before he sits down. We can grab some of the white Nerf sauce from the kitchen, and put it on his seat. He'll sit down without knowing about it, and when he stands up, it'll be all over his backside! He won't even realise. It'll be hilarious!"

          "Great," Daala replied. "Then it's settled. I'm on kitchen clean up when we finish eating, so I'll grab the sauce. We'll meet in History. Let's do this."

~*~*~*~*~

"Shh," Lea whispered later in the classroom. "Everyone else is coming!" The four troublemakers rushed to their seats, just as the rest of the class started filing in.

          "You're early, Emi," one of the boys in the class, Darin, commented. "I thought you hated the theory classes." It was true; Emi had never liked these classes, claiming she wasn't training to become a Jedi so she could come to so many hard classes.

          "Anyone can change their mind," Emi retorted. "You can't be late to _every_ class, you know. It's _much_ too taxing."

          "Alright everyone. Take your seats," Master Windu called out upon entering the room. "We have a lot to get through today." With that, he moved over towards the desk at the front of the room.

          "Right," he began. "Today we'll be covering the Sith-Jedi wars. The notes should be on your data pads. We'll start with going through the more prominent figures in this period…" he sat down at his desk not, as the girls had predicted, checking his seat first.

          At the back of the room Lea stifled a laugh. "Is something the matter, Padawan Willan?" Mace enquired.

          "No Master Windu," Lea replied through giggles. "Not at all, master." Around her, the other three collaborators began to laugh as well. It was simply too easy.

          "Would any of you care to enlighten me?" Mace demanded. The girls just shook their heads, too far gone to answer. "Be quiet this instant or go outside!" the Master bellowed. The four nodded, suddenly quiet. They dared not go against a Council Member. "Right. Let's get back to it then, shall we? All of you go to section four in your notes…"

          And so the class dragged on. Finally it was over, and Lea and her friends walked out the door. She was just turning the corner when she heard a yell from the direction of the classroom. "Lea Willan!" Mace Windu called loudly.

          "Oh no!" Lea exclaimed. "He's onto us. Run!" The quartet took off down the corridor.

*~*~*~*~*

Qui-Gon sighed as he glanced down at his apprentice. He had not expected this. "This is not a good start, you know."

Lea looked away. She hated seeing her new master disappointed in her, but she just hadn't been able to resist. "I know," she replied. "And I'm sorry. It was just a joke!"

          "A joke that you played on a Council Member," Qui-Gon said sternly. "Master Windu was not impressed. It took all my powers of persuasion to keep him from putting you on full-time laundry duties for the rest of your life. As it is, you're on extra chores for the next month. You'll be helping out in the kitchen at every meal, and your friends didn't fair any better. You're dismissed. Go to your room and meditate on what you've done. I don't expect this to happen again.

          "Yes, Master," Lea replied meekly, and retreated before he got _really_ mad.

          Qui-Gon sighed and sat down on his seat. It looked like he was in for more than he bargained for. "I've signed on for a professional prankster," he said out loud.

          "Yes," Yoda replied. "But comical, it was. Good for a laugh, she is." Qui-Gon nodded in agreement. Yoda was right about that.

Chapter 8: A Stuffy Apartment And That Meddling Troll

After walking for twenty minutes, Obi-Wan finally stopped in front of the apartment door. He couldn't believe his room would be this far down, but the sign on the door proved it: _Room 1982 – Kenobi_. Sighing, he slotted the key card into the lock and pushed. On the fourth try the door finally budged and he shoved his way through. "At least it opens eventually," he muttered under his breath. Closing the door behind him and leaving his small travel bag at the door, he brought the lights up, sighting the interior of his new apartment for the first time.

It was, to say the least, not what he'd expected. He hadn't had time to move into his new apartment before he left on his mission, so his things had been put in storage until his room was organised, and then stowed in the apartment to await his arrival. The apartment itself was hardly bigger than the room he'd had in Qui-Gon's apartment as a padawan. It had one main room with a small table and a couch, with a small bedroom and tiny refresher off to the side. The sitting room, he suspected, would not hold more than three people without being crowded. So much for twelve years of service to the Jedi.

          All of the padawans would talk of becoming a knight and of all the perks associated. He remembered discussing with Garen and Reeft about having bigger apartments, more authority, more freedom. He had yet to be proved right in those ideas. He knew there had to be _some_ perks of being a knight, but he hadn't come across them yet.

          Moving to the wall he stared in disbelief at what he saw. Instead of a balcony like he was used to, all he saw was a window. A _small_ window. With a small curtain to cover it, not that it was needed. It was almost too high for him to be able to see out of. Sighing again, he moved to sit down on the sleep couch. This was not his day. Slowly he removed his boots and outer tunic, preparing for a short nap before dinner. He lay down and closed his eyes. He had two hours before dinner, and then he could fit in a couple hours saber practice and finish for the night. He certainly needed some sleep after that annoying council meeting. He just had to calm his mind and-

          The loud beeping of the comm in the next room interrupted his thoughts. Slowly he got up and went to answer it. _There goes that nap,_ he thought as he answered.

          "There you are!" Bant's cheerful voice came across the comm unit. "I heard you were back. I just wanted to make sure you settled in okay. How's the new apartment?"

          "Lousy," Obi-Wan answered with just a hint of irritation in his voice. He'd been looking forward to that nap.

          "Aren't _we_ grumpy this afternoon," Bant scolded. "I just called to make sure you got in okay, and all you can do is complain."

          "I'm sorry, but I just had a rather long session with the council, and I was looking forward to some rest. A conversation with you wasn't exactly what I was most looking forward to."

          "It's a good thing for _you_ that I know you didn't mean that. That's no way to treat your best friend! Besides, I needed to tell you that we're all meeting for dinner at the cafeteria tonight. Don't be late! We have things discuss. I'm going now before you bite my head off again. Have a nice nap now. Bye!" The machine clicked off and silence returned. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. Bant was his best friend, and he loved her dearly, but sometimes she could just go on and on, and all he wanted to do was sleep. Now _maybe_ he could.

          He started for his room again, but today just wasn't his day. The insistent beeping of the comm again broke the silence, and for a minute he considered ignoring it. Then he realised that it could be one of the Masters, and he knew he couldn't ignore one of them without some trouble. Wishing he didn't have to, Obi-Wan answered the comm.

          "There you are, Knight Kenobi. Starting to think you'd never answer, I was," Yoda's gravelly voice erupted from the comm. "Need to talk to you, I do. Meet me you should, in the meditation gardens."

          "What is this about Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked curiously. He was not about to forfeit his nap for no reason.

          "Ask silly questions you should not. Tell you I will when you get there. Ten minutes you have. Hurry. Impatient I will get if slow you are."

          "Yes, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan replied grudgingly. He could not afford to get on the wrong side of Yoda. He possessed way too much strength for someone so small. Not to mention that darn stick of his.

~*~*~*~*~

When Obi-Wan arrived at the meditation gardens, Yoda was already there. He sat in his favourite spot – a little niche in the roots of an old and gnarled yawen tree – his eyes closed in silent meditation. As the lone knight approached, he slowly opened his eyes and stared at the young Jedi. After a moment he stated, "Late you are. Expected you here two minutes ago, I did. Busy I am. Have time for your lateness, I do not."

          "I'm sorry, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan replied. "I was walking as fast as I could. Running in the temple is not permitted."

          "Humph," the old master replied. He whacked a piece of grass beside him with his stick. "Sit."

          The ginger-haired Jedi obediently did as he was told. He kept one eye warily on Yoda's stick. By now he'd learned not to underestimate the old troll. And besides, being whacked in the shin by that stick hurt.

          "Called you here for friendly conversation I have not. Here to talk about your future we are."

          "Master Yoda, I've already explained this to Qui-Gon, and to my friends. I'll take on a padawan if and when I'm ready. Not before."

          "Ready you are. Realised it, you have not." The old troll gazed steadily at the young Jedi, studying his expression.

          "But I've already tried to tell you," Obi-Wan argued. "I want to get used to being a knight first. And besides, I don't know the first thing about taking care of children."

          "Know more than you think, I believe, hmm?" Yoda asked. "Learned your lessons well, you have. Extra knowledge, you need not. Unwilling to admit that I am right, you are."

          "But this has nothing to do with-" Obi-Wan began, but was cut off.

          "Listen to your excuses I will, you think, hmm? No time for this I have. Argue with your Masters, you should not," the old master scolded. Obi-Wan had to take an apprentice, he knew. He had foreseen it. "Stubborn you are. Consider it, will you?"

          "Why are you so persistent about this, Master Yoda?" the young Jedi asked curiously. "You've never been so determined about getting Masters to take on apprentices before – except maybe Qui-Gon."

"Need an apprentice, Qui-Gon did. Important this is for you also. Need a padawan, you do. Seen it, I have."

          Obi-Wan sighed. "I'll think about it. I _have_ been thinking about it. For a while now, and it's been on my mind almost constantly. No one seems to want to let me forget it."

          "Good! Think of it you should. Important this is. Forget this talk, you should not. Go I must, but speak again of this we shall," getting up, the diminutive Master stared the ginger-haired knight in the eye. "Let you off so easily, I will not."

          The master turned around, and Obi-Wan started to think he'd gotten away. But the next second the small Jedi whirled around and whacked the knight swiftly in the shin, with a speed greater than to be expected for his age. "Respect your elders, you should." With that Yoda turned and walked away. The young knight was left with a bewildered expression on his face, staring after the master and rubbing his sore leg.

*~*~*~*~*

Several hours later, after a long meditation session, Obi-Wan stumbled out of the meditation gardens and into the hallway, heading back to his small apartment. _Apartment. Yeah right,_ he thought to himself. _More like a small _room_!_ Nevertheless, it was his new home, so he continued down the hall toward the lift that would take him all the way down to his accommodation level. Not watching where he was going, he barely noticed as a small figure rammed into his legs.

          "I'm sorry!" the young boy cried out as he fell backward. "I didn't mean to run into you. I didn't _want_ to be running in the hallway, but I'm late, and it's past lights out. I'm sorry!" he apologised again.

          "That's all right," the knight assured him. "I wasn't watching where I was going, so it was partly my fault. There's no need to apologise." Catching the initiate staring at him, he crouched to the boy's level. "What's your name?" he asked quietly.

          "Darin," he replied softly. "I'm sorry to be rude, master, sir, but I really do have to be going. The Initiate Supervisor is going to be mad enough as it is."

          "Of course," Obi-Wan replied, excusing the young boy. He stared after Darin as he dashed off down the hall. He didn't know why he was so interested in a little initiate he'd never seen before in his life. There was nothing special about the boy, or at least, not that he could see. But still – he was sure he'd felt… well, _something_.

Shaking the thought from his head, he continued down the hall toward the lift.


	3. Chapter 9

Okay, just a one-chapter post to keep you guys going. As always R&R, helps me write faster.

Chapter 9: New Experiences

The purple glow of Lea's lightsaber illuminated the dimly lit practice room as she prepared for lightsaber practice with her new master. Her mentor's calming voice came to her through closed eyes as she centred herself in the Force.

          "I want to get a feel for your fighting style," he told her. "So today we're going to do some basic sparring. I want you to spar with me just like you would usually. We're going to take it easy for today, and I want you to concentrate on following what you feel through the Force."

          Lea nodded slowly. She had to admit that she was quite nervous about this training session. She had never sparred with Master Qui-Gon Jinn before, only battled against the remotes in front of him. This was different, and she was anxious to impress her new Master, and prove to him that he wouldn't regret choosing her.

          Qui-Gon's prompting voice brought her out of her musings. "Ready, Padawan?" he asked.

          "Ready." She nodded affirmatively. Adjusting her stance, she prepared herself for the attack. The first blow came lightning fast, and she hurriedly blocked it. She tried to gauge the tall Master's strategy. His strikes carried a lot of strength, and she knew she could never hope to match it. But she _could_ use her smaller stature, and her speed, to her advantage. Still, she would stick to her usual game plan. It was slightly different to what the initiates were taught in basic training, but it had always worked for her.

          Adjusting her stance, she kept on the defence, blocking and parrying every blow her new Master threw at her. Sensing her ability to keep up, Qui-Gon quickened the pace. Lea struggled to cope with the harder opposition, her arms starting to ache. She knew she couldn't go on like this; she had to do something. But after awhile the impact of Qui-Gon's strikes began to lessen.

          Lea seized the opportunity. In a quick move, she switched from a defensive position into an offensive one, calling on her reserves, using the energy she'd been holding back. She attacked with a new momentum, quickly turning the fight to her advantage. She was finally holding her own.

          She was trying to figure out how to get under the Master's guard when he surprised her with an unexpected move. He parried her current strike, flicking her lightsaber away to the other side of the room, touching the lightsaber to her throat signifying the end of the match.

          Lea got to her feet and bowed to her Master in respect. "You put up a good fight," Qui-Gon told her. "You would have won had you anticipated my last move. You need to let the Force have more control over your movements, but your fighting style is certainly unique. They don't teach that in initiates' classes."

          "No," she replied. "I kind of formed my own strategy as I went along in my training, Master. If everybody fought the same, then it wouldn't take much to analyse the strategy and come up with a way to win."

          "True," her master said. "But most young Jedi don't come up with their own strategy till their later years as a Padawan…" he trailed off. "We'll go over this again. I want to see what else you can do. But right now you have classes to attend, and I have the meeting with the council. Off you go."

          Lea left the practice room to change for her next class. She sighed. Her Master had been impressed, she knew, but it wasn't good enough. She knew she would have to do better next time.

~*~*~*~*~

Qui-Gon stood in the council anteroom, waiting to be called into the council chamber. He wasn't exactly sure why he had been called in front of the council this time – though admittedly the majority of his meetings with the council were about something he'd done without their permission. The maverick Jedi had left the Council in exasperation more than once with his unorthodox methods.

          The Padawan coming out of the chamber door pulled him from his reverie. She regarded him for a moment before addressing him. "You may go in now, Master Jinn," she said formally.

          "Thank you," the Master replied absently. He brushed through the wide doors and into the large circular chamber, taking up his place in the centre of the room. The twelve masters observed the tall man for a moment before speaking.

          "Master Jinn," Mace Windu began. "It has been awhile since you have been sent on a mission. Understandably, you needed time to adjust to your new apprentice, and she wasn't ready to go out in the field yet."

          "But now," Ki-Adi Mundi continued, "you have adjusted, and your apprentice has had time to train and prepare. We think she is ready for a mission. What is your opinion of this?"

          "Well," Qui-Gon began, "she is a fast learner, and very skilled. She has learnt a substantial amount in such a small space of time. Lea's fighting style is unique, and quite effective. I believe she is ready for her first mission. The experience would be good for her."

          "Good," Adi Gallia replied. "Because we have a mission that requires your expertise."

          "Diplomatic mission it is," Yoda joined in the briefing. "To Corellia. Know you do, that relations between the Republic and the Corellian system are unstable. A skilled diplomat required for this mission. Improve the situation, your presence will, we hope. Send you, we wish. Good first mission for Padawan Willan, this will be."

          "The Corellians wish to discuss pledging their full support to the Republic," Mace Windu went on. "So far they have only been silent members of the Republic. Their support would be considerably important to the Senate at the moment. This mission is quite significant. And it will be a good learning experience for young Lea."

          "Go and collect your Padawan, Master Jinn," Adi Gallia finished. Your transport leaves in two hours; that should be enough time to put everything in order. May the Force be with you."

          Recognising the dismissal, Qui-Gon bowed to the Master, and left the chamber to find his apprentice. They had a mission to attend.

*~*~*~*~*

"Wow!" Lea exclaimed when her Master told her about their mission. "A mission? Where are we going?"

          "Corellia," Qui-Gon replied. "It's a diplomatic mission to the system to try to gain their full support in military and diplomatic matters. Our transport leaves in two hours."

          "My first mission," Lea whispered. "This is so great. So how long will we be gone for?"

          "I'm not sure," the Master told her. "But it is best to be prepared for anything. Gather your things quickly. We'll be leaving soon, and make sure you bring everything you need."

          "Yes, Master," the apprentice replied happily.


	4. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: First Mission

The engines of the large transport hummed beneath her as Lea Willan slept in her seat in the crowded cabin. It seemed a lot of people were travelling to Corellia at this time of year. Turbulence suddenly shook the ship, pulling Lea from her sleep. In a second she was fully alert, quickly becoming aware of her surroundings.

          Noticing she was awake, Qui-Gon regarded his apprentice. "Ah, you're awake," he said. "I trust you slept well?"

          "Yes, Master," she replied. She looked around and noticed several datapads on his lap, where he had been preparing reports for the council, and going over the mission data. "Have you been working on that the _whole_ time?"

          "Of course," he told her. "I have to be prepared for this mission, so I thought I'd get it done on the way. We're almost at Corellia, it's only a few hours away now."

          "Oh," she said. Silence engulfed them for a moment, until the apprentice broke it once again. "This mission," she began, "is it really important?"

          "It is to the Republic," her Master replied. "It has been a long time since relations between Corellia and Coruscant have been pleasant, and right now the Galactic Republic needs Corellia's military support more than ever. Their input could make a big difference in these troubled times."

          "So why are they sending me with you?" she asked worriedly. "I mean this is only my first mission."

          "Don't be so apprehensive, my padawan," the greying Jedi Master said in a kind tone. "You're role in this mission is one of observation. Everyone must start somewhere. Do not dwell on what is to come, only concentrate on the here and now."

          "Yes Master," the apprentice replied obediently. After a thoughtful pause, she added, "So no one will get mad if I do something wrong?"

          "You have been sent on this mission for experience. If you make a mistake, then you will have an opportunity to learn. No one can be mad at you for learning something you didn't know. The reason that Jedi undergo an apprenticeship before becoming Knights is so that they can learn and experience what they need to know to graduate to being a Jedi Knight. All of the time you spend as an apprentice is a lesson in life."

          "Then all anyone expects of me is my best, right?" Lea asked hesitantly.

          "Right." Her master smiled, and Lea realised that she could do this.

~*~*~*~*~

Upon their arrival on Corellia, an entourage of diplomats and politicians greeted the Jedi team. At the head of the party was the Senator of the planet, Altan Reames. He smiled and greeted them warmly as they mad their way toward the Corellia Legislative Building, but somehow Lea didn't trust him. She kept her mouth shut about it, however, because she knew she was still learning to harness her use of the Force, and her senses about these things probably weren't reliable. Still, she couldn't shake the bad feeling that seemed to be creeping up on her.

          Within minutes they came across the Legislative building, and met with the planet's governor, Ren Taled. Governor Taled was the opposite of the senator - a young man, perhaps in his early twenties, short and of average height, he was quite attractive, unlike the greying Senator. And in contrast to the older man, Lea got a genuine feeling from this man - a warm feeling, as if he were smiling on the inside as well the outside. But, she realised, the feeling she got from the Governor made her recognize just how wrong the feeling coming from the Senator was. She definitely did _not_ trust that man. _Get over it,_ she told herself. _There's nothing you can do about it, and besides, your master _knows _what he's doing. Quit worrying._

          It was only a few more moments before they were at the primary conference room, where the negotiations were to take place. As soon as they took their seats, the adults began to discuss the issue of supporting the Republic.

          For the first hour, at least, Lea listened intently, taking in everything that was said, and debating the topic in her mind. But after the adults had droned on for a more than an hour, without seeming to even come close to any resolution, she started to lose interest. With one part of her mind, she memorised every part of the conversation, dedicating it to memory in case she needed to analyse it later. The remainder of her very much aware mind however, began to wander toward other topics.

          As her eyes roved the room, her gaze soon settled on the young governor on the other side of the room. Looking the young man up and down, she allowed herself one decidedly un-Jedi-like thought. _Hmm,_ she reflected. _I wonder what Governor Taled would look like in his-_

_Padawan_. Came her Master's stern reprimand. _Keep your attention on the talks, where it should be. Do not allow yourself to become distracted. We will talk about this later._

_Yes, Master,_ she replied despondently. Now not only was she bored to death, but her Master was upset with her as well. _Still…_ No. She would not allow herself to go down _that_ train of thought again. It would only get her in even more trouble. She sighed inwardly. It was going to be a _long_ afternoon.

*~*~*~*~*

Three hours later, the issue still wasn't resolved. "But," her Master reassured her, "these type of negotiations are rarely resolved on the first day of talks. I didn't come here expecting to finish the mission on the first afternoon. We should not be discouraged."

          "Yes, Master." Although she wouldn't admit it to her Master, she was just glad the negotiations were over for the day. She had never thought that missions could be so dull. _But you never know what's around the corner…_

          Most of the politicians had left the room by now, with only a few remaining. The Jedi were getting ready to leave themselves, and head back to their accommodations in the city when one of the Senator's assistants approached them. Glancing around to make sure they were the only ones in the room, the aide spoke in hushed tones.

          "My name is Kira Nolan. I am the Senator's chief assistant, and I've been wanting to talk to you about the Senator."

          "Go on," Qui-Gon prompted her quietly.

          "The Senator has much control over the Governor's actions," Kira continued. "Taled rarely does anything without first consulting with Reames. I do not trust him. Governor Taled has wanted to become a full member of the Republic for some time now. But the Senator has always disagreed, and Taled did not want to cause an upset. I believe Reames is involved in illegal activities on the planet, and he does not want the Republic interfering. The Governor completely trusts him, and he has no idea what Reames could be up to. I know you came here to be involved in the negotiations, but I really think you should check this out. I have reason to believe the Senator has set up in a factory across the city."

          "We didn't come here to conduct an investigation," Qui-Gon told her. "But I think this could be important to this mission. I would like to check out this factory. If the Senator is involved in corrupt dealings, then we should find out."

          Lea smiled inwardly. The mission was getting more exciting by the minute.


	5. Chapters 11 and 12

Guess what people? A bonus! Today you get _two_ chapters. And if I get 5 more reviews, then I'll give you at least another two before the end of the week! Yay!

Chapter 11: Something Inside

The young initiate crept along the Temple hallway. He made a conscious effort to be as silent as possible, not making a sound. He knew if he were to be caught then he would be in _huge_ trouble.

          Darin sighed. Things just weren't that easy. Glancing around the darkened hallway, he made certain that he was alone, then silently continued on his journey. The initiate supervisor was going to be really upset when he found out that Darin had disappeared again, but there was nothing he could do about it. Darin simply could _not_ sleep, and he was keeping the other initiates up while he was at it. If he was going to be awake anyway, he may as well do something _useful_.

          So the boy continued toward the training room hoping more than anything that he wouldn't be caught. The ten-year-old needed this practice time. He was well above the other initiates his age in his History, Mathematics, and Basic language classes, but his saber skills were nowhere near where they should be. He knew he would never be chosen as an apprentice if he didn't show massive improvement, and soon.

          As he approached the small training room, he cast out on the Force, making sure there was no one there. After all, he didn't want to be caught. But he felt no one in his close vicinity, as most of the Temple's inhabitants were fast asleep. Satisfied that he was alone, Darin continued into the room…

          And stopped short at the sight of the Knight occupying the room, moving through an advanced kata. The ginger-haired Jedi halted in mid-movement as he noticed the young initiate that had interrupted his solitary practise.

          For a moment, Obi-Wan just stared at the little boy. Then he asked gently, "Isn't it a little late for you to be up, my young friend?"

          Darin bristled. "I am _not_ young," he replied defiantly. "I turned ten last month."

          "Alright then, my _old_ friend," Obi-Wan answered with a grin. "But you still haven't answered my question."

          "I couldn't sleep," the boy said in defence. "So I thought I'd come and practise," he explained, holding up his training saber.

          "Oh," the Knight said. "Darin, isn't it?" The boy nodded. "Well, Darin, since we're both here, why don't we go through some training together?"

          The boy looked up in awe. "Really? You want to practise with _me_?"

          "Why not? But as soon as we're finished you're to go back to the dorms. You should be asleep." Obi-Wan told him.

          Darin nodded obediently. For this chance, he would do whatever was asked of him. Obi-Wan accepted this with a slight nod. "Okay," he said, "let's get started."

          For over two hours they worked on every move and defence Darin knew, not stopping even for a short break. Obi-Wan could see the improvement in the initiate, but he could also see that the young boy was exhausted, so he decided to end the session.

          "Okay," he told Darin. "We'd better get you back to your dorm. That's enough for tonight." He glanced at his chrono and realised with a start just how late it was. "Sith! It's really late. Your supervisor is going to be very upset."

          The initiate trailed after Obi-Wan, but he really didn't care how late he was. The session had really paid off, and he'd gotten to spar with a real Knight! He didn't care how much trouble he got in, it was definitely worth it.

          The Jedi Knight, however, wasn't sure _what_ to think of the session. He had enjoyed working with the initiate, certainly, but he didn't want to get too close to this boy. He didn't want a padawan, or not for a long time, anyway. It was as if the Force were trying to match him up with this boy, but no matter what he knew he would resist it. He wasn't looking for something like that at this point in time.

          They soon reached the initiate dorms, and Obi-Wan was not surprised to find a disgruntled supervising Master waiting for them at the entrance. The Master glared at them both for a moment, then asked in a stern tone, "And just _where_ have you been all this time, Darin Shent?"

          Before Darin could make any excuses, Obi-Wan jumped in, "He has been with me, Master Kaler," he assured her. "I found him in one of the corridors near the training rooms, and we ended up doing some sparring together, and I lost track of time. I'm sorry he's back so late, I take full responsibility."

          Master Kaler regarded them quietly for a time, and then sighed softly. "Off to bed with you, young Darin. We will talk about this more in the morning, and I don't expect to catch you doing this again." As the boy ran off to his dorm, the Master turned her gaze back to the ginger Jedi. "And as for _you_," she told him sternly. "I don't need you keeping my initiates up till all hours of the night. You  caused enough trouble when you were an initiate yourself. Don't do this again!"

          "Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied with a slight smile.

          "And wipe that smirk off your face," Kaler reprimanded. "This is not a joke!"

          "Yes Master Kaler," Obi-Wan placated as he walked off towards his own quarters.

          "That boy!" Kaler mumbled to herself as she went to check on the initiates one more time. "He will never grow up. As troublesome as he was when he was in my care."

Chapter 12: Pain and Darkness

Qui-Gon Jinn and Lea Willan peered around the side of the old warehouse located in the decaying fragment of Corellia's capital city. Once they had made sure they weren't being watched, they crept around to the back entrance of the dingy building. Checking the handle of the door, the Jedi Master sighed. "Locked," he told his apprentice. Drawing on the Force, he used its influence to fiddle with the locking mechanism until they heard a faint clicking sound. Putting his finger to his lips, he signalled the apprentice to be quiet and follow him into the building.

          The interior of the warehouse was dim, and it was hard to see in the faint light. The Master sent his Padawan a message through the Force. _You can use the Force to improve your vision_, he told her. _Have you learnt how to do this?_ The apprentice nodded slightly. _Good. Take a second to focus and you should be able to see better._

          Once they could see better in the dim light, they could see that the warehouse was fully stocked. The master motioned for Lea to follow him as he investigated the building. He stopped to lift the cover off a rusting cage. Inside was a _Carali_, one of the rarest animals on Corellia. The mammal was a large, sleek feline, and it was pacing around the small enclosure in an obviously agitated manner. The Jedi Master shook his head in disgust.

          "Poor thing." Lea knelt in front of the cage, trying to soothe the saddened creature.

          "Yes," Qui-Gon answered. "Lea, be careful -"

          "It's okay," his padawan assured him. "It wouldn't hurt me. It's just frightened." She put her hand through the bars and stroked the animal. He immediately calmed at her touch. "See?"

          "Yes." Qui-Gon stooped to examine a chart attached to the cage. Above the notes on the animal's condition, in Basic was written: _Carali_ cat, Corellian. Destination: Coruscant. "It's obviously a smuggling ring of rare animals," Qui-Gon reported. "We must get this information back to Coruscant."

"I can't believe someone would do-" She was silenced by her Master's raised hand. _What is it?_ she asked through their bond. 

_Listen_, her Master replied. The small shuffling sound Qui-Gon had heard with his acute hearing repeated itself. Both Jedi turned their heads toward the source of the offending sound. They saw a box move and once again it was accompanied by the sound.

          Realising he was sprung, the eavesdropper revealed himself. "This is private property," he said confidently, trying not to let his nervousness show in his voice. "You can't be here."

          "It is our obligation as servants of the Republic to investigate this matter," Qui-Gon told him. "We'll be leaving now to report our findings directly to the Chancellor. This business is illegal and you know it."

          "Your not going anywhere," the man said, gaining certainty in himself. Around the warehouse, two dozen armed men appeared, all weapons aimed at the intruders. The Jedi activated their lightsabers simultaneously.

          Shots rang out around the building; all deflected harmlessly by the lightsabers toward the duracrete walls of the warehouse. The attackers continued shooting for a few minutes before they realised they were getting nowhere. They suddenly charged the Jedi, choosing to fight them close up. The Jedi deactivated their weapons as the men converged on them, not wishing to seriously injure these men.

          They readied themselves to fight hand-to-hand. The Jedi Master glanced at Lea, receiving a reassuring nod. The apprentice had been trained in clos combat at the Temple. She could handle this easily.

          Lea took out her first two attackers all at once, ducking to escape their attack and allow them to run straight into each other. They were both knocked unconscious, and she moved on to the next attacker. This one was slightly smarter, she decided, but nothing she couldn't handle. She avoided his first few punches, then dropped and came up with a swift kick to his stomach. She flipped him over her head to finish him off, then jumped over him and straight into the one behind. She forced his legs out from under him, then came down hard on his wrist, concluding from the resulting snap that it was broken.

          She looked around, noticing that her Master had taken out nine of the attackers already. She had to leap out of the way when a fist came out of nowhere, almost hitting her in the side. She turned around, gasping for breath, to face the large man who had tried to hit her. She landed him a blow to the chest, trying to figure out what she could do. The tactics she had used on the other men wouldn't work; this guy was at least twice her size! She tried to find an opening, but couldn't see one. She barely dodged another attack to her head. If she didn't do something soon, this guy would surely crush her.

          She winced as he landed a hard blow to her collarbone. Hearing the sharp crack that accompanied it, she fervently hoped it was only fractured, not broken. With a burst of strength, she quickly downed her opponent. She checked for the next attacker, letting out a snap kick to the side as she sensed someone coming from the left. She checked around the warehouse and let out a sigh of relief as she realised that all the attackers were down.

          Approaching her Master she expressed her relief that the fight was over. "I'm glad that's over," she told him. "Do you think those men were here all along, watching us?"

          "Perhaps. But wherever they came from, this is a dangerous situation. We'd better get out of here in case they called for reinforcements."

          "Right." They started out of the warehouse. "What are we going to do about this?"

          "First we'll contact the Chancellor and the local authorities. Then we'll go back and inform Governor Taled." Qui-Gon glanced at his apprentice, and looked her over again as she seemed to be wavering before him. "Are you all right, padawan?"

          Lea started to answer then comprehended the fact that she didn't have the strength to reply. Qui-Gon moved to catch her as the pain consumed her and the world around her faded to darkness.


	6. Chapters 13 and 14

Another two chapters for today. This story finally has some direction, so I hope you'll all keep reading and see me through to the end. I'd like to thank all my reviewers – Arwen Jade Kenobi, Jedi Ha'Li, Helen, Lina Skye, and Lorelle Erelen – for all their kind words which have inspired me to keep going on this story instead of just trashing it altogether. Happy reading, and please tell me what you think!

Chapter 13: The Small One

Yoda slowly hobbled through the meditation gardens, making his way towards his spot under the yawen tree. He was halfway there when he stopped, and looked around. This early in the morning he was usually the only one in here, but sure enough, glancing to the left of the path he saw a small initiate nestled against a rock beside the lake. With a sigh he approached the young boy - his meditation would have to wait.

          "For initiates to be wandering the Temple, early it is, yes?" he asked the small form. Darin jumped visibly at the sound of the Master's voice: he hadn't heard anyone approaching.

          Gathering himself, the young boy straightened and bowed. "Yes, Master Yoda," he said solemnly. "I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to come and meditate."

          "Trouble you will be in," Yoda replied, "if catch you your supervisor does." He smiled at the boy, trying not to upset him.

          "No," Darin responded. "I asked Master Kaler before I left. This time," he added under his breath.

          "Hmm," Yoda considered him for a moment. "A habit of sneaking away, you have?"

          "No!" Darin said defensively. "I don't sneak away. Not often, anyway. And I don't do it to be bad, I'm not trying to misbehave, I just can't sleep. I only want to be doing something instead of just lying awake at night, I didn't mean to get in trouble. I didn't mean to cause trouble for Knight Kenobi or Master Kaler or anybody. I'm sorry!"

          The boy was clearly upset, so Yoda backed down and tried to calm him. "Be not sorry," he told him. "Mean to press you or chastise you I did not. Looking for explanation, I was. Think you caused trouble for Knight Kenobi, why, hmm?"

          "I was up late a few nights ago, couldn't sleep, so I went to a training room to do some saber practise. I didn't think anyone was in there, couldn't sense them anyway, so I went in and Knight Kenobi was in there, and I interrupted him. He was really nice, and he helped me go through my exercises, but I know I interrupted him, and I caused trouble with Master Kaler for him, too."

          "Sure he did not mind, I am. Offer, he would not, if spend time with you he did not want. Be upset, you should not."

          The boy had calmed down a lot now, and was no longer in such an agitated state. "Yes, Master Yoda," he said. He was silent for a moment, then he said softly, "I don't mean to cause trouble. I don't mean to be a problem."

          "A problem you are not. Not your fault this is," the small troll assured him. The boy just looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

Later that morning Obi-Wan stumbled into the garden seeking Yoda. No doubt the troll knew of his inner turmoil, and the Knight desperately needed his counsel. He strode with a new purpose towards the old Master's favourite meditation spot.

          He was not surprised to find Yoda there. The Councillor was nearly always found in the meditation gardens in that spot during the mornings. With his responsibilities on the Council, he rarely had an afternoon or evening to himself.

          The troll looked up in annoyance when the Knight came into view. These days in seemed he could never get any peace. "Interrupting my meditation always someone is," he stated. "Important, I hope this is."

          "Yes, Master," the ginger Jedi replied, kneeling in front of Yoda. "Yoda, I don't know what to do. I've always said that I would wait a few years after I was Knighted before I took an apprentice. And now… this initiate… and I don't know what to do… I'm so confused!"

          "Met a potential apprentice, you have? Why a problem this is? Happy you should be." Yoda gazed thoughtfully at the knight for a moment, before further probing, "Not pleased about this you are, I think. Why?"

          "Master Yoda, it's not that I don't want to take an apprentice - I mean, I do _eventually_. But I just thought I wouldn't have to think about it yet. This kid just gets to me, and seems to know exactly what I'm feeling, and exactly where I am at all times. It's just so… peculiar. I can't explain it."

          "Of things you do not understand, scared you are," Yoda pointed out. "Realise, you do not, that justified, some things cannot be. The will of the _Force_ is this. Explanations for that there are not."

          "It's obvious what you think I should do, Master Yoda. But I didn't come here to ask your opinion. I came seeking your counsel - I don't want to know what to decide, I want to know _how_ to decide."

          "Opinion I have not. You're decision this is, know it I do. Trying to help you I am. Only this advice can I give you - trust in the Force, and in your heart. Lead you astray they cannot."

          "I think I understand now. Thank you, Master Yoda."

          "Thank me you can by further interrupting my meditations not. Go you shall, busy I am."

          Obi-Wan got up quickly and silently, every sense on alert. But to his surprise the old troll made no move to whack him with his gimer stick. Still, he moved away from the small master swiftly, deciding not to give Yoda the chance.

*~*~*~*~*

Bant looked up from the bandage she was wrapping around the small boy's arm and smiled encouragingly. "All done," she told him gently. "You should be more careful. That's a pretty bad lightsaber burn."

          "I didn't _mean_ for it to hit me," Darin replied softly. "Honest! The lightsaber deliberately went for my arm, there was nothing I could do about it!"

          "Hmm," Bant said, sounding unconvinced. "It seems to me that young boys just go _looking_ for trouble." The young boy held her gaze solemnly for a moment before dissolving into giggles. The healer winked at him and then turned serious. "All right, you can go now. But you have to _promise_ me you'll get some rest, okay?"

          "Thank you healer Bant," Darin replied. "I promise!" The boy rushed to the door and promptly collided with the ginger-haired knight coming through from the other direction.

          "Obi-Wan!" Bant said crossly. "What have I told you about further injuring my patients?" She went across the room and picked up the boy, checking for further damage. When he didn't seem to be too badly injured, she sat him down on a chair until his head stopped spinning.

          "Your patient?" Obi-Wan asked curiously. He looked over at the small boy who had occupied most of his thoughts over the past week. He went over and sat beside the boy. "I apologise, Darin. It seems I was a little preoccupied."

          Bant watched the exchange inquisitively for a moment. "You two know each other?" she asked incredulously. "_Now_ I see your game, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You only go around damaging people you _know_ so that they can't get angry at you."

          "Something like that," he replied absently. The small boy, who was just starting to recover from his shock, laughed at their comical banter. "What's so funny?" the Knight asked irritably. This only made the boy laugh louder.

          "You two!" he gasped out. He started to compose himself. "I'm sorry, Knight Kenobi. It's just that you always seem so serious and… I've never seen you like this!"

          "Humph," Obi-Wan replied huffily.

          Bant laughed at the interaction before Obi glared at her and she caught herself. She put on a straight face and said to Darin, "You'd better get out of here before mister Big-Brave-Knight over here decides to clobber you again."

          The boy lost all composure as he glanced from one to the other. "Yes Healer Bant!" he called as he went from the room, this time watching what he was doing.

          Bant studied the ginger Jedi for a few moments before asking, "What was that all about?"

          The Knight looked up, unaware what she was talking about. "What was _what_ about?"

          "Don't play dumb with me, Obi. _That_. You and that initiate. The way you two connected with each other. And _don't_ tell me there was nothing going on. You don't act like that with some little kid you hardly know."

          "I don't know what you're talking about."

          "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Are you thinking about taking him as your apprentice?"

          "What?! No! No, I'm not. I already told you, in fact I told _everybody_, that I don't intend on taking an apprentice for a few years yet. Bant, I… I don't know. I can't help it if the Force is trying to put us together. I'm not taking an apprentice."

          "Oh, Obi, you seem so sure of yourself. I always thought you'd want to take an apprentice. But it hardly matters. If the Force wills it, then you two will become Master and Apprentice whether you like it or not."

Chapter 14: In The Shadows

This late at night; or to be precise, early in the morning, as it was two hours past midnight; even the most persistent partiers were winding down, and hardly a soul on Coruscant was outside the safety of their own home. But the two standing on the balcony of one of the lowest levels of the Senate building definitely did _not_ fit into this category: indeed, it was doubtful that either of the two even _had_ souls anyway, so it was not surprising that neither had any regard for the unspoken rules of more sensible beings.

          The older and infinitely wiser of the two was the first to speak, and his voice, though certainly not a whisper, was barely audible. "Lord Hollobis," he addressed the bowing figure. "It is with great regret that I call you into action. You clearly are not yet fully trained, but it seems I have no choice. Lord Maul was a useful and more advanced apprentice, but those meddling Jedi have once again interfered in my plans. Rise Hollobis," he commanded. Looking the young apprentice in the eye, he finished, "This mission will serve as part of your training."

          The apprentice nodded slightly. His appearance was, to say the least, unsettling. Sidious found it to be to his own advantage though - this was not an enemy that could be taken lightly, even by the Jedi. The young Sith had a bulky and muscular build, though still agile and athletic. His head was completely bald, and a single silver ring pierced his nose. Perhaps his only attractive feature was his olive skin, and his height added an imposing air. But by far his most unsettling feature was his eyes. Almost a reverse of normal eyes, his were completely black except for one thing - right in the middle was a small pupil of pure white. Maul had been useful because of his skills and frightening appearance - but this creature was a nightmare.

          "I will become a greater asset to you than Maul, my Master," Hollobis told Sidious. "I will destroy the Jedi, and avenge the wrongs that have been done to the Sith over the millennia."

          "You have been well educated in the ways of Sith, my very young apprentice," Sidious replied. "But our target is not the Jedi, not yet. That greater objective can wait. Your mission for now will be to create discord amidst the Republic. I am sending you to Kamino to meet the cloners there and put in an order. The time will come when we will need a grand army to fulfil our plans, and now is the time to start building it. And after that… then you get to have some fun. I want you to wreak havoc among the senators - just the minor ones, however. And you are not to kill any until I say so. I will be watching you very carefully, Hollobis." The last part was said as a threat, and Sidious took great care to add a menacing hiss to his voice. "If you disobey me, my _young_ apprentice, then I will crush you like an insect, and you will enjoy a slow and painful death. Do you understand me?"

          The Sith shrank back and nodded slowly. It was true, Hollobis was not overly intelligent, but the warning was not concealed at all - he would be killed if he disobeyed his Master, and he knew it. The apprentice bowed and left. Sidious watched the bulky apprentice leave before turning away. The young Sith was more brawn than brains, but he fulfilled his purpose, and that was the important thing.

          From the shadows a cloaked figure emerged and Sidious turned to face his more senior apprentice. Tyranus removed his hood and knelt in front of the elder Sith. "My master," he said. At the elder's signal, he got to his feet and told him his reservations. "I am not sure you should give such an important mission to the young one. He is inexperienced. I could have handled this mission much better."

          "Do you think I doubt you, Darth Tyranus? It is true, you could do a better job, but… Hollobis, he is just an improvisation a fill-in. Maul was disposed of sooner than I had planned. You… are part of my future plans and plots. You are important to what I hope to accomplish in what is yet to come. I am not ready to reveal you yet. Hollobis is a fool; he is brainless. But he is a strong and aggressive fool and I think he will take out many enemies before he is killed by his stupidity. This mission, I hope, will not take too much intelligence. Your time will come, Tyranus. All you require is patience… and then we will have revenge on the Jedi. The eventuality will be well worth the wait."

          "Yes Master. But I still do not think Hollobis is capable of such a mission by himself. He is so reckless he will probably stuff up."

          "Perhaps… You have a point, Tyranus. Therefore I am dispatching you to watch over him. But understand this - you are to observe only, and make sure he does not do something foolish. You are not to reveal yourself except under the most exceptional circumstances. Unless he is about to ruin all my plans, do not show yourself. Do you follow me?"

          "Yes, Master," Tyranus replied contentedly. The second apprentice slunk away into the shadows, and the Sith contemplated the events thoughtfully. _Yes_, he thought sinisterly. _Everything is going according to plan._ He chuckled to himself at the ease of it all.


	7. Chapter 15

Okay, I've just got one chapter for now, to keep you going, but the next post should be several chapters long. Here's a little something just to whet your appetites.

Chapter 15: Healers and Bacta

Qui-Gon rushed through the halls of the healing centre towards his Padawan's room. He hadn't left the ward since his Padawan had been admitted two days ago, but the healers had ordered him back to his apartment for food and rest. He had gotten both, but spent only the minimum amount of time requested by Master Healer Bardon before coming back to his apprentice.

          They had pulled her out of bacta this morning, and now he could sense through their quickly forming bond that she would soon be conscious again. He instinctively quickened his pace, wanting to be there when she awoke.

            He was just outside the door to her room when the Master Healer himself blocked his way. Looking down into the older man's face, he asked with a puzzled voice, "What's wrong? I was just coming to see Lea. She should be waking up soon."

          "There's nothing wrong. Lea won't be waking up for a few moments yet, and I wanted to talk to you first about her condition." Qui-Gon nodded for the healer to continue, so he went on. "Now the break to her collar bone was pretty bad. The bacta healed the bone reasonably well, but her arm still isn't a hundred percent, so I want her to take it easy for the next week or so. That means no training for the next couple of days, and after that keep it gentle for the first few days. I'm willing to release her from here tomorrow, but only on the condition that you follow my instructions exactly, do I make myself clear?"

          "Of course," the Jedi Master answered. "I understand. Can I see her now?"

          "You may. But I want her to _rest_ Jinn, all right?"

          The Master nodded brusquely and headed into the small room. Lea was sleeping peacefully on a sleep couch in the middle of the room, hooked up to several monitors. It was upsetting to see his new apprentice in such a state, especially since she was so young. He moved to sit in the chair next to her bed, and took her small hand in his large one. He sat there studying her face, and almost immediately she began to wake up.

          Her eyelids fluttered and slowly opened. She glanced around the room, trying to get her bearings. Thoroughly confused, she turned back to the greying Master sitting at her bedside. Removing the oxygen mask from her face, she asked, "Master? Where am I?"

          He took his time to answer, reaching over to replace the oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. "You're at the Jedi Temple, in the Healing Centre." She nodded slowly, the memories flooding back in a rush. She tried to take the mask off again to speak, but her Master stayed her hand. "The Healers want you to keep this on, to help you breathe." She rolled her eyes until she caught the look her Master sent her. "It's only for a little while. Master Bardon will be here in a moment to check on you.

          As if summoned by Qui-Gon's words, the Master Healer walked into the small room. "You're awake," he addressed her. "That's very good. All right, you're probably wondering what's wrong. Your collarbone was broken, a bad break, but we put you in bacta, and it's pretty much healed now. _But_ it's not healed completely. You'll have to keep your arm in a sling for a couple of days, and limit activity with that arm. Now, did you want me to take that oxygen mask off?" Lea glared at him, and the Healer laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

          Bardon moved to her side and removed the mask. As he examined her arm, he continued to talk. "You're very lucky, you know. The damage could have been much worse. If the break had been any closer to the nerve there would have been irreversible harm, and you would have lost some control of the arm."

          "So can I leave here now?" she asked. "You said you've done what you can, so I should be able to go back to the apartment, right?"

          "Well," the Healer replied slowly, "it's true that we've mostly finished with your treatment, but I'd still like to keep you in here a little longer. You must have hit your head at some point, because you had a concussion when I first examined you. I think we'll keep you here for observation just until tomorrow. Then you can go, all right?"

          "I suppose," she replied grudgingly. She had spent too much time in this particular part of the temple during her short life. In the many experiences, one of the first things she had learned was she did _not_ like the Healing Centre. She would never get used to healers hovering around her and people making a fuss.

          "And how are you feeling today anyway, Lea?" Bardon asked, determined not to let Lea's grouchiness get to him. "Better than you were when you first came here, I expect."

          "I don't remember how I was feeling when I got here," she replied wryly. "I was asleep. And I'm okay now. My arm is a little sore, but other than that I'm fine, really."

          "Hmm," he murmured. "You're still not ready to leave, now matter how you're feeling. Nothing you can say will change my mind, so don't even try." She sighed, and Bardon smiled at her. "I knew it. Well you can't pull a swiftie on _me_," he told her. "I've been in this business far too long. But you're arm seems to be mending nicely. I'll be back later." With that he walked out the door and strolled off down the corridor.

          "You needn't be so upset, Padawan," Qui-Gon told her gently. "It's not that bad, and besides, tomorrow will be here before you know it."

          "I know, Master," she said. "I've just never liked this place. So, what happened on Corellia after the fight?" she asked, conveniently changing the subject.

          Qui-Gon noticed his Padawan's tactic, but decided not to call her on it. "Well, after you collapsed I took you back to the quarters Governor Taled had given us and contacted him and the local authorities. I told him everything that happened, and they apprehended Senator Reames. Then the governor offered me a ship to take you back to Coruscant and we left. I sent a report to the Chancellor while the ship was travelling. Then we arrived at the Temple and I took you here. Yesterday I received word that the Corellians had petitioned the Republic to become active members."

          "That's good," she said. "I'm sorry, Master. About the mission, I mean. My first mission and I can't even see it through to the end."

          "You don't have to apologize, Lea," Qui-Gon said kindly. "These things happen, whether we like it or not. When Obi-Wan was my apprentice, he visited this place after almost every mission, and not voluntarily, either. It's not your fault."

          "I guess," she said. "I just feel like I failed you."

          "You will never fail me, Padawan," the Master replied. "No matter what you do, I will always accept it, and be proud of you."


	8. Chapters 16 and 17

Chapter 16: Mission to Myrat

Once again Obi-Wan stood in front of the Jedi High Council, waiting to receive a briefing on his next mission. He could only hope it was nothing like his previous assignment. While he was satisfied with the outcome of the mission, he found it to be slightly… mild, compared to what he was used to. Although, he supposed, he was only a new knight, inexperienced compared to others of his rank, and he could hardly expect the Council to give him any of the most important and dangerous missions first up.

          After a moment, Yoda started the meeting, addressing Obi-Wan slowly, "Knight Kenobi. Mission for you we have. To Myrat you go."

          "Myrat is a planet in the mid rim of the galaxy," Master Windu took up the explanation. "You will go in undercover. You are familiar with the situation with the Trade Federation." At Obi-Wan's nod, he continued, "That makes you ideal for this mission. The Trade Federation were ordered by the Senate that they were not allowed to build another droid army. The Chancellor has reason to believe they are disobeying this order."

"You will go to the Trade Federation's installation on Myrat," Plo Koon told him. "You are to investigate and find out the exact purpose of the facility. Determine what they are doing there, and then contact us with your information. If the facility is producing droids, the Senate will send a team, and you will help them destroy it. Do you understand your mission?"

          Obi-Wan bowed. "Yes, masters."

          Mace handed him a data pad. "Here is the mission data, your ship is waiting on the docking level. May the Force be with you. Go." The ginger-haired Knight bowed once more and left.

~*~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan Kenobi crept around the side of the huge Trade Federtaion building, looking for a way in. _Now _this_ is more like it,_ he thought to himself. Glancing up, he caught sight of a small window about two meters up. Perfect.

          Grabbing his cable launcher from the utility belt around his waist, he pointed it upwards, looking around and casting out with the Force to make sure he was completely alone. Luck was with him. It seemed the Trade Federation wasn't bothering with exterior security in this latest installation, apart from those guards on duty at the gate. He would have to be careful - the security on the inside must've been tight.

          Trying to make as little noise as possible, he aimed the cable launcher at the window ledge and fired. His aim was perfect, and the grappling hook landed neatly and securely in the middle of the ledge. Glancing around and casting out once more, and testing to see that the line would hold his weight, Obi-Wan pressed the trigger and ascended slowly to the ledge.

          He peered cautiously inside the building before dropping lightly to the floor. It was nighttime, so there would be no one working in here, but that didn't mean that there wouldn't be security, especially if this place was what the Council suspected it was.

          The Knight appeared to be in some sort of small storage room. There was nothing that told him what the building's use was, so he moved on. The next room was huge, and contained evidence that gave Obi-Wan an inkling that the Council was probably right. The room contained mechanical arms, legs, and other artificial body parts. Dreading what he would find, he moved on.

          In the next room was what looked like an assembly line, non-moving, obviously shut down for the day. Parts from the previous room waited along different points of the conveyor belt. At the end, several mechanical beings that could only be battle droids were almost completely assembled, decked out in armour and needing only weapons and a coat of paint before they were fully finished.

          Shuddering, he moved into the largest part of the 'factory' - for, as he had discovered, that was what it was - knowing full well what he would find.

          His worst fears were proved to be correct. Rows of droids - thousands of them - filled the room, ready to go, just waiting to be put to work for their masters.

          The ginger-haired Knight stepped back into the shadows, mentally calculating his escape route. He had to get out of here and report this to the Council. He quickly went out the way he had come, barely breathing until he was completely away from the compound.

          Once back at his ship, Obi-Wan quickly relayed his information to the Council. They considered what he had said, then told him to wait for the Republic Military team. He accepted this with a nod and cut the link.

          The young Knight got himself a drink and went to the ship's small lounge. He seated himself on a soft chair and settled back to wait.

*~*~*~*~*

The team from GRM - Galactic Republic Military - arrived early the next morning. Obi-Wan suspected that they must have been stationed on some minor mid rim planet nearby - it was certainly impossible to get from Coruscant to this point in space in only six hours. But the team offered no explanation as to the specifics of their journey as they landed near the Jedi's ship and began to disembark.

          Obi-Wan left his own ship to greet the newcomers; and a middle-aged man with greying hair, in military camouflage gear, approached him. "Jedi Knight Kenobi," he addressed him. At the Knight's slight nod, he went on, "I am Commander Arvad Targen. I'm in charge of this mission, and will be overseeing the demolition of the Trade Federation's droid production facility. I believ you will be assisting us?" he asked enquiringly.

          "Yes," the young Jedi replied. "I have been inside the building and scouted the area."

          "Excellent," Commander Targen responded. "Let's get to work."

~*~*~*~*~

As soon as they arrived at their staging site in the bushland behind the fenced-off installation, the team got to work. Obi-Wan told them everything he had observed, and on a small-scale map of the compound he showed them strategic points to place the explosives.

          The planning took most of the day - gathering and readying munitions, organising teams, and getting the timetable of the guards on duty, so the could strike at the precise moment when they would have the least chance of getting caught.

          As soon as the workers left for the day, and the guards got ready to change shifts, the teams headed off to set the explosives. Obi-Wan was with the team headed for the northern part of the facility, the point farthest away from their staging position.

          All the soldiers converged on the place at once, trying to keep the element of surprise, and get in and out as quickly as possible. Obi-Wan ran for the other side of the installation, and got to work with the rest of his team setting the various explosives on a three-minute time delay. Then they ran as fast as they could for the safer bushland area.

          The first of the explosions came when they were little more than a hundred meters outside the fence. Several in the team, including Obi-Wan, had pieces of burning shrapnel pierce their skin. The pain, however, was not that bad, and he barely noticed it. All of them kept running.

          They soon reached their landing area, and boarded their respective ships. As Obi-Wan launched his tiny cruiser, the last thing he saw was the burning building and the plumes of smoke that were rising from it.

Chapter 17: Tardiness and a Reason to Celebrate

Lea rushed down the hall, hoping against hope that there weren't any Masters around to catch her running in the hallways. But it couldn't be helped - if she didn't hurry, she was going to be late for her Basic language class. Not watching where she was going, she raced around the corner and collided with her best friend.

          Both girls fell backwards. Lea, arm still in a sling, winced as her shoulder was jarred from the rough landing. "Sorry," she told Emi. "I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm horribly late for class." She stood up, and helped Emi to her feet.

          "No problem, Lea," Emi declared. "I wasn't paying attention, either." Glancing down, she spotted Lea's arm in a sling. "Need I ask how the mission went?" she asked with a devilish grin.

          Lea groaned. "Don't remind me. It was going great until we were ambushed by those men… but that's another story."

          They shared a knowing grin. Classes momentary forgotten, they headed towards the meditation garden. Soon both girls were absorbed in the conversation, catching up on weeks of lost companionship.

          Finally, at a pause in the conversation, Emi sighed. "Wow, Lea. It sure sounds like you have the perfect apprenticeship. You're halfway to realising your dream. And now my time's almost up. If I don't get a Master soon, I'll be sent to Agricorps or Coruscant Medical Centre to work, for sure."

          "Hey, don't be so downhearted. It's okay, Emi. You'll be a Padawan, I'm sure of it. You still have time left. And besides - I heard there're two potential Masters coming to watch training this afternoon. I _know_ one of them will pick you.

          "Thanks, Lea," Emi responded. "You always know how to make me feel better." She smiled slightly, and they leaned forward for a hug. It was then that Lea caught sight of her chrono, and saw what time it was.

          "Oh, no," she cried. "We've missed the first ten minutes of class." Emi gasped, and they both got up and left the garden. They walked quickly in the direction of their class.

*~*~*~*~*

At the loud knock, Master Deanol opened the door to his classroom. Standing in the doorway were Lea Willan and Emerina Pianna, two of his normally-conscientious students. "Why are you late?" he asked sternly.

          Before Emi could say something they'd _both_ regret, Lea stepped forward and answered, "Well, sir, we didn't come directly here, and we were… delayed."

          "Is there a suitable _reason_ for this delay, Padawan Willan?"

          "No, Master Deanol," Lea answered truthfully after a moment. She knew she couldn't lie just to get them out of trouble.

          The Master sighed in annoyance. "Alright. Get in here. We will talk about your punishment after class. Sit down and try to convince me that you don't deserve cleaning duty for the next two standard months." The girls followed him meekly into the room. They knew their teacher had cause to be upset. The Master did _not_ appreciate tardiness, and fifteen minutes… well, it certainly wasn't the way to get in a teacher's good books.

          They sat down together and focused intently on the front of the room. There was no need to get in even _more_ trouble than they were already in. lea sighed. This was going to be a _long_ class.

~*~*~*~*~

"What?" Lea asked incredulously at the end of class. Master Deanol had just given them their punishment, and she couldn't help thinking it was too harsh.

          "You heard me, Padawan Willan," the Master scolded. "You are to clean every classroom on this level for the next week. Be grateful I didn't make it worse. You are to report to me at the end of your last class this afternoon. Do I make myself clear?"

          "Yes, Master Deanol," they replied submissively. They exited the classroom and headed to the cafeteria.

Emi groaned. "That was _way_ harsh," she said, and Lea nodded in agreement. "Oh well. I suppose there's nothing we can do about it. So, are you going to eat with us today?"

"I'd love to," Lea said. "But I can't. I already told my Master that I'd eat with him."

"Hmph," Emi replied. "It seems like you've got all the responsibilities of an apprentice and few of the perks. Okay. If you've already made plans, then we can't expect you to break them. But we'll be expecting you to come eat with us tonight. I mean, you can't hang around with the olds _all_ the time."

"I wouldn't miss it," Lea replied enthusiastically. "I'll see you later." The two girls parted and Lea went over to sit with her Master. "Good morning, Master," she greeted him.

"Good afternoon, Lea," he corrected teasingly. "How were your classes this morning?" he asked as they started to eat.

"Oh, um, good," she answered. "But I have to tell you something." He gazed at her expectantly, and she went on, "Well, on the way to my last class I ran into Emi, my friend. We hadn't seen each other since before you and I left on our last mission. We went off and started talking, and we, um, forgot about class. We missed the first fifteen minutes of Basic language."

The Jedi Master looked directly at her and imparted, "I can't say I'm not disappointed. And I sincerely hope this doesn't happen again. But, in this case, I suspect you have received adequate punishment from your teacher."

"Yes, Master. We have to clean all the classrooms on that level for the next week."

"All right, then," Qui-Gon responded. "You will receive no further punishment from me. But _don't_ do it again." He punctuated this with a stern look, but it didn't take long before he broke into a smile.

*~*~*~*~*

Lea had just finished changing into a fresh tunic after group saber training, their last class of the day, when Emi came racing up to her. "You'll never guess what happened," the other girl told her excitedly. Her eyes were positively shining, and Lea knew it must have been really good news.

          "No, I probably won't," Lea replied. "So you should just get to the point and tell me. I suppose this has something to do with where you were while I was trying to spar with one arm in a sling."

          Emi grinned. "I'm sorry I missed it. And yes, it does. Um… Master Helios took me as her Padawan. She came to watch me fight and afterward she asked me to be her apprentice."

          "That's great," Lee enthused, genuinely happy for her friend. "We should go celebrate… wait. We have to go to Master Deanol and clean classrooms first."

          "Oh well," Emi said, still smiling. "We can celebrate afterwards. Right now it's good enough that I'm a Padawan." The two girls squealed and ran down the hall to get their punishment over and done with.


End file.
